The King's Adventures
by ObsessedWithRomione
Summary: The Weasleys are pureblood bigot family and believe that all pureblood wizards are superior. All Weasleys are sorted into Slytherin. Their youngest son was born with the ability to see the future. Follow Ron and his adventures in his journey to become one of the major assets on the light side in order to defeat Voldemort for good. Full summary inside. ROMIONE! [In-Progress].
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Please take time to read this.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _This story is strictly AU. And there are quite a few scenarios appearing here could not have happened in our beloved series. The characters will be different from their original selves._ _  
_

 _All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

 **Variation from canon:**

 _The Weasleys are pureblood bigot family and believe that all pureblood wizards are superior to half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and muggles. All Weasley's sorted into Slytherin. Arthur and Molly are no different. But they don't believe in violence. In the first Wizarding War, they choose to remain neutral. But when the war was on peek, they were forced to join the fight to keep their children save. Arthur is present with Bellatrix when she was torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. When Voldemort loses his body, the war was over._

 _While Ministry is capturing the remaining Death Eaters, Arthur decided to be truthful, and accepted his forced role in aid for Voldemort, but also ensure that all his children are innocent and they are not involved in the war at by any means. He then sent to Azkaban for seven years, and most of their capital was exercised by the Ministry._

 _Now being poor, the Weasleys moved to The Burrow and spent the first seven years in poverty and most of the time alone. When Arthur was released, he was allowed to take a job at the Ministry. Wasley's children Bill, Charlie, Percy saw their father sent to Azkaban and their mother's struggle and poverty. Since all three of them are old enough to understand, they blame all their misery and suffering to the Ministry and grow bitter and unfriendly. Fred and George are funny pranksters. They try their best to make others laugh._

 _Since Ron is only one year old, and Ginny was born only a few weeks before the fall of Voldemort, they don't understand all much and depends more on Molly in the absence of their father. Molly taught them about the Wizarding world. They also learn about pureblood superiority. She tells them about their family history. They learn about their family history and the reasons behind their father's prison. They believe in pureblood superiority but never grown bitter and arrogant, unlike their three older brothers. Later they were introduced with the Lovegoods, and Ron and Ginny have another friend as Luna. With Luna's friendship, they become more acceptable to half-bloods and muggle-born, whom they considered lower before. They came to an understanding that blood status did not decide the ability of the wizards or the witches._

 _Ron was born with the ability to see the future. He is the Seer. He was able to see the future through his dreams. He already had some terrifying sight of the future before going to the Hogwarts. Also, due to his family struggle, he was matured compared to the kids of his age._

 _Follow Ron and his adventures in his journey, to become one of the central characters on the light side, to defeat Voldemort for good._

 **Why this fic :**

I have seen too many Ron bashing arguments like _"He did not add anything significant in the Trio"_ , _"that he is replaceable and any other character can easily replace him"_ , _"that he holds Harry and Hermione down"_ etc. So I just decided to explore the possibility in this fic where Ron is not friends with Harry and Hermione and how this affects the Trio in general.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
**

 _"Good morning, Luna."_

 _"Good morning mum," said Luna sleepily while descending the stairs from her room. "What is it for breakfast?"_

 _"Eggs, sandwiches and pumpkin juice, dear."_

 _"Nice," thanks Luna as she takes her seat at the table. "Where is the dad?"_

 _"Ohh. He is out again," replied_ Mrs. _Lovegood with a snort. "He thinks that he found a crumple-horned snorkack."_

 _"Mum, I am going near the pond for fishing," said Luna after finishing her helping. "We can have it at the dinner."_

 _"That would be nice. I am in the basement for a while working on my new spell."_

Mrs. _Lovegood descends downstairs towards the basement in her workshop to work on her new spell. Luna happily leaves for the fishing, not knowing that her life will change forever in a few hours._

Mrs. _Lovegood is working on her new spell, then suddenly something strange happens. The room is no longer dark instead it filled with bright silver light. After a few minutes, when the bright silver light is fading. The workshop is visible again. The workshop appears undamaged. All the things are in the same place except one._ Mrs. _Lovegood is on the floor pale and motionless in the middle of the room_.

* * *

Ron woke up from the sleep all covered from sweat and instantly throw out on the floor. He has a very vivid dream of Mrs. Lovegood death. He knew from past that sometimes his dreams indeed come true. He checked in his family bloodline and discovered that his great-grandmother from his father side is the Seer. He knew that he was born with the ability to see the future too, but he decided to hide his secret from others for a while. But this is the most terrible dream and first vision of someone's death he knew. He has terrifying dreams before of violence, rape, accident and, the murder of random peoples from both the wizarding and muggle world. But witnessing someone death you know is very nauseating.

The ten-year-old Ron is a friend of Luna for almost two years. He met her with his nine-year-old little sister Ginny. Ginny and Luna are of same age and instantly become best friends and starts playing together more often. He knows from his family that Lovegoods are very weird and believe in the existence of imaginable creatures. Luna lives not far away from his home at The Rookery. It was basically a tower that resembled a rook chess piece, with Luna's room on the third floor.

Ron felt like the buldger hit him hard in the head. What will happen if his dream indeed comes true? Luna will lose her mother. Ron thought about what will happen to him if his mother is dead and he instantly rules out the idea. He has a feeling that his dream will come true in the near future. He is determined to prevent her death. He can not sit around and assume that nothing is going to happen. Losing a mother at this early age is awful, and he did not want his friend to suffer from this.

He hastily went to the loo, brushed his teeth and descend downstairs towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He decided to visit Luna's after the meal.

"Mum, I am going to visit Luna after the breakfast. I promise her to teach some chess skills before I go to Hogwarts," said Ron while eating his breakfast.

"Alright, dear."

After finishing the breakfast, he goes to the fireplace to floo to Lovegood's house. He lands with a thud and feels dizzy after the floo trip. Luna greeted him with a warm hug. As his vision become clear, he saw that Mr. Lovegood is also present in the house, so it is clear that today is not the day.

"Hi Ronald," said Luna dreamily.

"Hey, Luna. Ready for some chess," said Ron.

"You are silly, Ronald. Of course!." and she leads him by his arm to her room. They played chess until it was the noon and Ron decided to leave for the lunch after promising Luna to visit tomorrow again.

Ron returned to the Burrow at lunchtime. He decided to visit Luna every day. He was sure that it happens soon and he is determined to prevent it.

* * *

On next few days, Ginny also visited with him to the Lovegood's. They all have a great time there with Mrs. Lovegood making some delicious food for the children. Luna seems to be very happy by having her friends every day. She also loved learning new chess skills. The more time Ron spends with them, the more his determination grew stronger to prevent the dreadful future.

Today Ron come to visit Luna alone as Ginny is gone with Mrs. Weasley to visit some old relatives. The moment Ron's feet hit the ground, he was tackled by Luna.

"Oh! sorry, Ronald!" said Luna shyly, offering her hand to help.

He took her hand, groaning a little from the pain in his back and stood up.

"Hi!" he said, after dusting the powder from his clothes.

"Hi yourself!" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Mum! Ronald's here," shouted Luna.

Mrs. Lovegood emerged from the kitchen and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi! Mrs. Lovegood!" he said softly.

"How are you. Ronald."

"I am okay. Sorry to bother you."

"You are no bother," she said by waving her hand.

"You are silly, Ronald!" said Luna.

She takes his arm and leads him to her room. He noticed that Mr. Lovegood is not present today. He remembered the absence of Mr. Lovegood from the dream. They started arranging the chess pieces. After playing for nearly one hour, Ron asked Luna about her father whereabouts.

"Dad is out again" she replied. "He believes that he found a crumple-horned snorkack."

Ron became very rigid after hearing this. He instantly knew that today is the day and he is here after all to prevent Mrs. Lovegood death.

"Ronald are you okay" inquired Luna.

"Um. Yes. Er. I need to go to the loo."

He stood up and started to march out of the room. Once he reaches the door, he glanced back over his shoulder and shouted "I will be back soon. Don't move the pieces."

"I am not a cheat" she complained.

He ran downstairs in search of Mrs. Lovegood. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her in the living room. He looks outside from the window. But she was nowhere. He got panicked that he was late, so he runs downstairs towards the basement into the Mrs. Lovegood workshop. He is on his way towards the workshop then suddenly he notices the change in the air. Terrified, he started running faster.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and came to a scene that froze his blood. Mrs. Lovegood was there in the middle of the basement unconscious but breathing. Relief flows through his body, but he realized that there is no time for the rest. He immediately runs towards her, but he was unable to reach her due to an invisible wall that encircles Mrs. Lovegood.

Now he knows only one thing to prevent her death, bring the Aurors. He runs upstairs as fast as he could. Once he reaches the fireplace, he scooped the floo powder and called the universal statement to get the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Help! Help! I need help at the Rookery! NOW!" he shouted with all his power.

A few seconds later he noticed a couple of Aurors approaching and he shouted for help once again and flew back to the Rookery with the Aurors.

Once he reaches back, he noticed that Luna is also in the living room looking very confused and terrified. He quickly leads her and the Aurors to the basement towards Mrs. Lovegood. He noticed the small movement of her chest and found himself relaxing. The Aurors removes the invisible wall and quickly examine the condition of Mrs. Lovegood.

He noticed that tears are flowing freely from Luna's cheek and she look very pale. He grabbed her hand and squeezed her knuckles softly with his thumb to reassure her. He saw as one Auror leave the room to make a floo call to St. Mungo's. A few minutes later two midi-wizards arrived. They quickly produce a stretcher and place Mrs. Lovegood on it. He saw one of the Auror approaching him.

"What is your name boy,"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," he replied.

The Auror stared at him for some moment, surprised. "You are Arthur's son?"

He nodded.

"I am Auror Hales. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I am playing chess with Luna in her room, she is her daughter. I need to use the loo, so I came downstairs. Once I reached here, I noticed that something is odd. Curiosity takes over me, and I started to descend downstairs. Then I noticed Mrs. Lovegood lying their unconscious. I tried to reach for her, but an invisible wall prevented me. Then I called for the help." he explained.

"Is she okay?" he added afterward.

"Yes, she is okay now. Glad that we reach in time otherwise we aren't able to save her." replied one of the midi-wizard. "She lost a lot of her strength and we must have to admit her to St. Mungo's for further examination."

"You did the great job boy. You save her life. You should be proud of yourself." said the other midi-wizard as he lifted the stretcher in the air.

Suddenly Luna hugged him very tightly and started whispering 'Thank You' continuously through her tears. He smiled and hugged her back, proud of himself and his gifts that helped him prevent a death.

The Aurors escorted them to St. Mungo's. Luna is still clutching Ron's hand tightly and continues to cry softly. A few minutes later his dad and Mr. Lovegood arrived. Luna immediately lets go of Ron and hugged her father. Both started to cry. He watched as both father and daughter held each other for dear life and sobbing softly.

"You should be proud of yourself son. You are a Hero" said Mr. Weasley smiling proudly at her youngest son. Ron feels his ears started to burn but smiled at his father. He turned to see Mr. Lovegood who smiled and mouthed 'Thank You' to him. He wondered if he did the right thing by changing the future. Then Luna glanced back at his direction and gave him her brightest smile. He instantly knows that he did the right thing.

* * *

 ** **Note:****

 ** **I reposted this chapter.****

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I am really looking forward to the reviews of yours to know this story of mine is worth the time I am putting on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Impression

**Note:**

 **I reposted this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Impression  
**

On one morning of the last week of the August, Ron found himself wondering in Diagon Alley for the second time in a week with Luna and Mrs. Lovegood. He went to visit Luna for the last time before going to the Hogwarts. But Mrs. Lovegood as other ideas. She insists him to come with her to the Diagon Alley. His Hogwarts letter has already arrived the last week, and he already completes his shopping with his family. He got the old robes and the old books from Percy and the old wand from Charlie. The rest missing items required for the courses, already brought from the Diagon Alley. He also got Percy's old pet rat Scabbers, as Percy was rewarded by his new pet owl. Percy has been made the Prefect this year.

"Do any of you wants an ice-cream," asked Mrs. Lovegood.

"YES" replied Ron rather enthusiastically and then immediately keep his head down as his ears start to burn with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Ronald!"

"You are silly, Ronald!" both mother and daughter said at the same time.

"Come on Luna." said Mrs. Lovegood afterwards as she started leading the children.

They move towards an ice-cream's shop Florean Fortescue's Parlour. As he made his way towards the ice-cream's shop, he noted that peoples are staring at their direction, looking rather suspicious or surprised for what reasons he doesn't know. As they reach the ice-cream shop, Mrs. Lovegood asked them for the flavor and then placed the orders. He sat at the table outside the parlor and staring at the nearby shops in amazement. Their orders arrived soon, and he started eating.

As he finishes his ice-cream, he glanced around the parlor. Then he saw a bushy-haired girl with big chocolate brown eyes and rather large front teeth. She was walking towards the same ice-cream shop looking around with her big eyes. Two adults, he assumed her parents, following her. They also take the seen around themselves with amazement and awe as if they all are visiting the Diagon Alley first time. He chuckled a little at the excitement of the two old people as they look around like a five-year child. He also notices that they are following the lead of their daughter and she is explaining something to them. Then suddenly he realized. Her parents are indeed visiting Diagon Alley for the first time. She could be a muggle-born witch, and her parents are muggles.

He never saw the muggles before. When he was a child, his mother told him that the muggles are dangerous and they did not want to believe that magic has ever existed and when they encounter with any of the magical activity they don't understand they will torture the respective wizard or the witch. His older brother, Bill, told him that because of these muggles, we magical folks are living under secrecy because they are so narrow-minded to believe that magic was indeed real. Charlie who graduates from Hogwarts and leaves to Romania in dragon preserves this year often complains that _'We magical folks are more powerful and superior than the muggles so why we magical folks have to live under secrecy due to these lower peoples.'_ Back then he has no answers to Charlie's complaint, and he is still confused by the concept of secrecy. He still doesn't understand that why magicians have to hide from the muggles. He asked the same from his father before, and all he got was that it was the wizarding law and no wizard can violate it otherwise they end up in Azkaban. Sensing as my father too spend seven years in Azkaban due to that evil, mangy git Voldemort, he never asked about that again.

"You are staring."

The voice of the same bushy-haired girl brings him back to reality from his train of thought.

"Huh?" he asked lamely.

"What are you staring at?" she asked with a frown.

He realized that he was openly staring at her parents. He looks at her parents and receives the same frown he got from the girl.

"Hi," he said as to change the subject.

The only response he receives was a narrowed eye from her. Her parents also wear the same expressions. He looks at Luna and Mrs. Lovegood for help, but all he got was a blank face. Knowing that he was caught alone in this situation, he tries to speak and suddenly realized that his mouth becomes dry. He swallowed nervously and tried again.

"Err- You see- Um. You seem pretty excited when you are walking around so I figured out that you could be a first-year student like myself." Her frown disappeared by his lame explanation. _'Good start'_ he thought.

"You see- When I visited the Diagon Alley for the first time I was also gawking like an idiot at all these shops and the magic around," he explained further to made himself clear. Well, his explanation doesn't get the response he imagined as the frown appeared on her face once again.

"You think I was gawking like an idiot?" she asked accusingly, bringing her hands on her hips.

He chances a glance at her father and saw that he was giving him a deathly glare. He swallowed visibly. Well, he was genuinely thanking his luck for two things. That her father is not a wizard so he cannot cast _'Avada Kedavra'_ on him, and that the looks don't kill people because he was sure that if one of these is possible then, he was already dead by this time. _'Muggles are indeed dangerous'_ he thought.

"Err- That is not what I mean- Ummm- You seem all excited and BLOODY HELL," he said this very fast and started going down in his chair.

"Language" she complained.

Now his ears started to burn, and he was sure that they were now as red as his hairs. _'Bloody hell, as my ears also have to turn red to play there part and increase my embarrassment'_ he thought. All he wanted is to now disappear from this situation as fast as possible. He cursed silently, as he accused Mrs. Lovegood of her stupid idea to visit Diagon Alley today. He chances the glance at her and sees her smirking at this whole situation. He also chances a glance at Luna and sees that she was barely holding back a laugh. _'Bloody hell Lovegoods'_ he thought. Then there was a soft chuckle from the other side, he looked at her mum to see her smirking, and her father is also smiling. The bushy-haired girl blushed slightly and removed her hands from her hips.

"Give the poor boy the rest darling." her mother said with a smile.

Then suddenly Luna burst into full force laughter, and as on the cue, everybody started laughing. The bushy-haired girl is also grinning with a slight blush. He eyed Luna who was doubled over laughing and wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. Then not to be left out he also started laughing nervously while silently prying to God to enlighten him how the fucking hell this situation is so amusing.

"You said you are in the first year." asked the bushy-haired girl once the laughter died down.

He could only nod. He was comfortable with this subject of conversation.

"Well I am Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked by extending her hand.

"Ron- Er- Ron Weasley," he said, by shaking her hand.

"Luna Lovegood" introduced Luna.

"Well, you see I am a Muggle-born. My parents are the dentist. I always knew that I was different. Then my Hogwarts letter arrived, and it all makes sense. I feel so ecstatic that I can't explain it in words. I was able to explain some things that happened in the past. What?" said Hermione very fast and then stopped seeing the confused look on his face.

"Dentist?" he asked.

"Ohh. Dentists Umm- you can say they are like tooth healer in the muggle world," she explained.

"Ohh." He replied nervously. Wondering why someone will become only a tooth healer in the first place.

"Well my family is all magical, so I honestly do not know many about muggle culture." He continued.

He noticed that her eyes lit up by his statement.

"Well, then you already know some spells by yourselves," she said. "I got the books today only,"

"I don't practice any spells yet. Underage wizards or witches are not allowed to practice at home. All underage wizards and witches have a trace and the Ministry will able to find the location where underage magic has occurred."

"Ohh." was all she said surprised.

"What about you dear," said Mrs. Granger indicating towards Luna.

"I am a year younger. So I am not able to go to Hogwarts until next year," said Luna in a strange tone.

"It is only one year darling," said Mrs. Lovegood soothingly placing her hand into Luna's shoulder.

"Well we need to be moving on," said Mr. Granger.

Ron and Lovegoods stood up. Their ice-creams already finished.

"Bye Hermione," said Ron waving at her.

"Bye Ron," she said waving back.

As Ron and Lovegoods left the ice-cream parlor, he looks back over his shoulder to have a sight of bushy-hair disappearing into the parlor.

* * *

Ron walked in a trance state not knowing where he was going. He was following Mrs. Lovegood's lead. His mind was still replaying his interaction with Hermione and her parents. He never met with the muggle-borns before. His mother taught him that pureblood wizards or witches are superior to the others. He doesn't know how but he defined it as Old Magic. Now he met with Hermione, a muggle-born witch and he was not able to point out that how he was better than her. Sure he knows about magic much before then her. Sure he knows more about wizarding culture than her. Sure he saw magic happen around him more than her. Sure he has more magical experience than her.

But that is not her fault. She did not even know about the existence of magic a few weeks ago. If he was forced to live his first eleven years as a muggle, he knows that than his knowledge of the wizarding world is not more than her's. Heck at this time his ability to perform magic is the same as her's. His magical core is no better than her's. So what makes the difference between purebloods and muggle-borns? What has he achieved to be superior to her? He has no answers.

His brother told him that muggles are dangerous. When he first saw Hermione's parents, his first institution is that the family is shopping for their daughter. How the family of three is the danger when they are just walking around admiring their first ever magical experience. When he first saw her father glaring at him, he was scared. But now if he thinks about it again, they were only glaring at him at first because he was openly staring at them. They were being protective of their daughter by an unknown stranger who was openly staring at her. Heck, he will also do the same when someone does the same with his little sister or Luna. Charlie always says that we magical folks are powerful than muggles and should not live under secrecy. He always says that we do not have to hide and show muggles their position. He still doesn't understand why there is secrecy. But there is a law for a reason. What reason he doesn't know for now. He thinks for sure that the magical folks are powerful than muggles.

That git Voldemort's war is for the same reason. He wants purebloods wizards to be considered superior to the others. Why? He doesn't know. Voldemort also desires the dominance of the wizards over muggles. After meeting with Hermione's parents, he disagrees. They are the group of ordinary peoples just without the ability to perform magic. These peoples also have families and are determined to do anything for their loved ones. Sure there are some exceptions which he witnesses through his dreams. But he knows nothing is perfect. So Voldemort's ideas are just the ideas of a lunatic which was followed by other lunatics. His father is forced to support these lunatics to keep his family save. And what does his father get? Seven years prison. Poverty. Children's has to live without there father's affection for seven years. For all, he knew that the wizarding world has good riddance with that evil, bastard Voldemort. Thanks to the boy-who-lived Harry Potter.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he noted that Mrs. Lovegood leads them to an old shop with lots of boxes placed on the shelves.

"So Ronald. You told me that you have an old wand," asked Mrs. Lovegood.

 _What is the matter?_ "Yeah. I have Charlie's old wand." He replied confused.

"You know that the old saying The wand chose the wizard." He nodded. "A wizard cannot perform his magic of full potential from others wand."

Then he suddenly realized Mrs. Lovegood's intentions.

"Mrs. Lovegood you don't have to buy-"

"Don't be too shy Ronald." Mrs. Lovegood interpreted. "It is the least we can do."

"Mrs. Lovegood honestly you don't have-" he started again to be interpreted.

"I am not taking no as an answer Ronald. As I said, it is the least we can do."

"You are silly, Ronald. Come on. I want to see this," said Luna before he could complain further.

As they entered the Ollivander's shop, they greeted by an old man, one of the most famous wandmakers in Britain. He looked at Ron, and his eyes lit up.

"I hope your visit is for young Mr. Weasley," he asked Mrs. Lovegood.

"Of course, Garrick," she replied.

"It is interesting to see which one matches you." Mr. Ollivander replied looking at Ron who nodded in appreciation.

Mr. Ollivander than excused himself and went inside the store. He looked back at Mrs. Lovegood.

"Mrs. Lovegood... this is too much," he said.

"A wand is one of the most important things a wizard will ever own" Mrs. Lovegood replied. "And this is noting Ronald, compared to what I owe you." She hugged Luna closer to her. "Compared to what we owe you."

He felt his ears starting to burn. He took a deep breath. "Still Mrs. Lovegood. Thank You," he replied smiling.

She smiled warmly at him before replying "Your welcome, Ronald."

A few seconds later Mr. Ollivander returns with some boxes which he assumed to be containing wands.

"Now Mr. Weasley. Let try this first." He opened the box revealing a wand of light grey wood.

Ron only touches the wand when Mr. Ollivander immediately shook his head and take it back. He gives Ron another wand of light brown wood, but nothing happened. He tried more wands to no avail.

"I think I got an idea," said Mr. Ollivander before excusing himself again.

Mr. Ollivander came back after some moments. "I think this will match." He said. "Fourteen inches, made of willow with a core of unicorn tail-hair."

The moment he touches this wand, he feels a hot sensation. The wand appears to vibrate in his hands as sparks came out from its tip. Mr. Ollivander immediately clapped his hands.

"We found a perfect match, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

They thanked Mr. Ollivander before leaving the shop. Ron told Mrs. Lovegood to head back to home. When they reach the Rookery, Ron decided it is the time to say Good Bye. When he is stepping into the fireplace to flew back to the Burrow, he saw unshed tears in Luna's eyes.

"Are you alright, Luna?" he asked.

Suddenly she tackled him in a very tight hug. They stayed there for a moment.

"I do not want to wait one year to see you again," she said in a whisper.

"Hey." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will be back at Christmas, and meanwhile you have Ginny to play around. So you won't be alone."

"And I will write," he added.

Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he confirmed.

They hugged each other one more time. Ron gave Luna and Mrs. Lovegood one more small smile before disappearing into the green flames.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review, it helps a lot. Next chapter is the sorting. Any guess?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat  
**

"WAKE UP RON! YOU LAZY GIT!" shouted Ginny at her favorite brother.

Today is the 1st of September. Weasley's children are going for Hogwarts. Weasley's third youngest son Percy will begin his fifth year as a Prefect. The twins Fred and George are in their third year. The youngest Weasley's son Ron is starting Hogwarts.

"Geroff me" grumbled Ron, lying on the bed.

Ginny is in bad mood for quite some days. She doesn't like to be left alone at home. She is one year younger and will attend Hogwarts next year. She yanked the blanket off from Ron furiously.

"We are leaving in THIRTY MINUTES," she shouted.

' _WHAT, thirty minutes! Oh no,_ ' Ron thought. He sat up abruptly. "Why did not you wake me earlier?" he complained at her only little sister.

He jumped to his feet and dashed out in the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth and showered in ten minutes. He does not take much time to get dressed and run down to have a breakfast before leaving.

"Hurry up, we are going to be late," said Mrs. Weasley gesturing a plate of food towards him.

* * *

They made it to King's Cross barely in time. Mrs. Weasley is shouting at her children to hurry up while muttering 'full of muggles, of course -'. Mr. Weasley clearing the way for the family from the muggles. He does not hate muggles but wanted to keep a minimum distance from them.

They quickly cross the barrier and made their way towards the scarlet train. Ron was both excited and nervous at the same time after seeing the Hogwarts Express. The family of red hair made their way towards the train to find the empty compartment. They cross their path with Diggory's who lives near the Burrow. They find an empty compartment at the back of the train.

"Mum, I needed to go early. We have a Prefect meeting," said Percy while puffing his chest showing shiny prefect badge. Ron and the twins rolled their eyes.

"I am very proud of you dear," said Mrs. Weasley while giving him a hug. "Keep an eye on your brothers,"

"I will mum, don't worry," said Percy reassuringly and leave for joining the Prefect's compartment.

"You two listen, I don't want any letters this year about any of your pranks," warned Mrs. Weasley to the twins.

"What about a toilet seat mum!" offer maybe Fred.

"I am warning you two, if I get another letter of yours pranks, I will -"

"Sorry mum," said George cutting the wrath of his mother.

The twins find their friends and left with them after receiving a bear hug from their mother and waving at Ginny.

Now Mrs. Weasley turns to her youngest son. "Ron you have something on your nose," she said and started rubbing his nose with a handkerchief.

"MUM! Geroff me" he said as he finally managed to get away.

"Asked your brothers if you get in any problems,"

"Yes mum," he said while receiving a bone crushing hug from his mother.

Ron turned to Ginny who had unshed tears in her eyes. He hugged her tightly while lifting her off the feet.

"Shhh! Ginny. We will be back at Christmas,"

"It is too long,"

"Don't worry you can help mum with her work or you have Luna or.." he lowered his voice so that only Ginny can hear. ".. you can borrow my broom for practice."

He knows that his sister will become a professional Quidditch player in the future from his dreams. His mother is very protective of her only daughter and never allow to ride her in a broom. Many times Ron caught his little sister flying on a broom at night. She is a good flyer.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. That if you do not crash it because... I don't know when I get a new broom," Ron said as he waited for Ginny's reaction.

"Fool! You worry more about your dirty broom than your little sister," Ginny said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! It was a joke... I care about your personal safety little sister, do not fit any doubt." He said while rubbing his shoulder.

He received another punch.

"Hey! Why was that?" Ron complained.

"For calling me 'little sister'," Ginny answered.

"Ron writes to me," said Ginny in a low voice.

"I will," confirmed Ron.

"Come on Ron, it is nearly eleven," called George from the train.

"Do not cry Ginny we will send you a toilet seat," Ginny giggled a little.

"Fred!"

"Just joking mum."

Ron hugged his sister one last time.

"Good Bye Ginny,"

"Good Bye Ron,"

And he also left to find an empty compartment.

* * *

Ron was lucky to find an empty compartment for himself. He already ate the corn-beef sandwiches his mother has packed. He was staring out the window watching the scenery. No one has joined him in the compartment so he was surprised when after two hours the door of the compartment burst open revealing the same bushy-haired girl with brown eyes from Diagon Alley.

"Have you... Oh! Hello again!" she said after remembering him.

"Err. Hi!" Ron said, waving back.

She chuckled after seeing him.

"What?" he asked.

"You have got a dirt on your nose, did you know? Right here," she said pointing the spot at her nose.

"Bugger!" he cursed while rubbing his nose.

"Don't swear," she complained.

He notices that she was already wearing her school robes. He offered her a chocolate frog that he was about to eat. He really did want to eat it alone but offer it anyway out of courtesy.

She shook her head. "My parents don't allow me to eat many chocolates. It is harmful to your teeth." He chuckled a little.

"Tooth healer, right?"

She nodded. "Dentist,"

"You should try it sometimes. It is really great."

She smiled a little. "Well, have you tried any spell? I tried a few simple spells just for practice and I was very happy when it worked for me. I think Transfiguration is an interesting subject. Charms also look good. Do you know what house you will be in? I have been asking around, and I hope I am in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear that Professor Dumbledore was also in Gryffindor. But Ravenclaw is also good for me."

"Hermione breath!" Ron exclaimed. She was talking very fast.

"I do not try any spells. The twins give me one spell to turn someone yellow but I don't believe them. They called themselves the best pranksters of Hogwarts. They are very funny actually but they also managed to get good grades. And as for the house my whole family was in Slytherin, so I suppose I will also end up there. I don't think I will be in Ravenclaw." He answered.

He observed the disappointment in her face by the mention of his whole family was from Slytherin. He wondered whether she already heard that the Slytherin house is for dark wizards. He hate when people referred to Slytherin house as the house of dark wizards. He admits that most of the dark wizards are from Slytherin. He knows that his father will never join the dark side if Voldemort does not force him by threatening the family. After seeing her face fell at the mention of Slytherin, he wonders what she thinks of him when she knows his father was a former death eater. He shuddered at the thought.

At the same moment, the door of the compartment burst open again but this time by a boy. He has a round face and red cheeks. He is looking rather impatient. Then he noticed Hermione in the compartment.

"Hermione, have you been able to find Trevor?" he asked facing Hermione.

"No. So silly of me I forget why I come here in the first place," She turned towards Ron. "Ron have you seen a toad. His name is Trevor."

"Err... No." he answered.

"No problem," she said with a warm smile. "Neville, this is Ron Weasley and Ron this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione introduced.

Ron's blood froze at the mention of the name Longbottom. He knew that Longbottoms are tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange but his father is also present at the scene. His father confessed all his crime at Wizengamot after the war and it is publically known that his father is one of the people who are responsible for the misery of the Longbottom's. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice that the other boy tackled him into the ground and punched him in the jaw.

* * *

Neville is getting impatient. He cannot believe that he lost his toad again. He doesn't know why his toad is always getting away from him. He already embarrassed himself in front of the most famous wizard Harry Potter. He is sharing the compartment with him. His gran helped him to find the platform nine and three quarters. He was eating the sweets that Harry buy from the trolly and informing Harry about Quidditch for one and half hour. Why he has to lost his toad again.

He was looking for his toad in every compartment asking peoples have they seen Trevor. Luckily a first-year girl Hermione Granger decided to help him. They divided their task. After half an hour later he started getting frustrated by himself. His gran always accused him of not been a half a wizard as his father was. He also thought he was not good at magic, practically a squib. When he was one year old, his parents are tortured to insanity in the war. After that, he lives with his gran. His parents are currently admitted at St. Mungo's.

He looks in one of the compartments for his toad. When he opened the door, he found that Hermione Granger is talking with a red head boy. He asked for a toad and she was also not able to find Trevor. Then she introduced him with the redhead. Ron Weasley.

Weasley. All his previous thought about Trevor is forgotten and his mind went blank. He knew that Arthur Weasley was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange when that mad woman was torturing his parents. She was famous for breaking her victims in her own twisted way. He knew that Arthur Weasley was transferred to Azkaban for seven years but it was not enough for him. He lost his parents for the entire life. His own parents do not remember him. He always thought about what his life would be like if his parents were normal. He is living happily with his parents. He even has siblings. His parents will come to drop him at King's Cross. He thought of all the moments he was able to spend with his parents and siblings. But that was all taken away from him because of the mad game of Bellatrix Lestrange and her followers. His mind now filled with pure rage and all he saw was red. Before he controls himself he launched at the present Weasley, tackle him hard on the floor and placed several brutal punches on his face.

* * *

Ron was so immersed in his own thoughts that he did not even realize that Neville tackled him on the floor and starts punching his face. He groaned in pain when he came back from his train of thoughts. He was able to pull back himself from Neville with the help of Hermione who registers the scene in front of her with horror.

When he gets himself free, he also placed one hard punch at Neville's jaw but control himself after that. He was glad that Neville did not hit him in nose or eyes otherwise he was sure that his face was bleeding. However, after receiving several punches in jaw he was sure that he was not able to chew properly for few days.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU GUYS." Shouted Hermione. Then she turned her attention at Neville. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? CARE TO EXPLAIN "

Ron noticed that the other boy was only glaring at him with pure hatred. So he decided to speak.

"I am sorry Longbottom. But what happened was not my fault. Okay." said Ron trying to calm other boy's anger.

"That was the fault of the bigot people like you. You peoples are disgusting with that pureblood rubbish of yours. I am sure that if You-know-who is not defeated by Harry Potter than you peoples are enjoying your lives in that dark world." shouted Neville.

Ron has no answer to the last part of Neville's sentence, so he remains silent. But Neville is not finished yet, he continued.

"A lot of families have to suffer because you bigot peoples supported You-know-who. Do you even know how many muggles and muggle-borns were killed in that war? I am sure that in future if there is another Dark Lord then you bigot peoples are the first to join his force again."

"NO! SHUT UP! You can't say something like that to anyone without knowing them." said Ron to Neville but the other boy was already stormed out of the compartment.

* * *

Hermione listens in silence the conversation between the two boys. She assumed that something horrible happens to Neville in the past and somehow it involved the Weasleys. She figured out that the Weasleys are on the dark side in You-know-who's war. She hears Ron's last statement to Neville's back and chanced a glance at him only to see the pained expression on his face as he watched Neville's back. She decided to leave him on his thoughts and followed Neville out of the compartment.

* * *

Ron watched the retreating backs of Neville and Hermione. Neville words are still fresh in his mind. How did he blame me like that? He considers Neville's hatred towards himself. He lost his parents and his father is not innocent. Yes, Voldemort becomes powerful because of bigot peoples like my family who supported him. But my family does not join either side until forced by Voldemort. Yes, if Harry Potter is not able to defeat Voldemort then that madman is ruling the world and surely his family is favored by Voldemort by taking his side. But did he enjoyed that life? The life where he was considered superior to most of the wizards and witches. Sure he would enjoy that. But did he enjoy that life forever? Did he is really superior to half-bloods and Muggle-borns? He knows that there is only one way to find this out. Hogwarts.

All his train of thought was interrupted when the door of the compartment burst open once again. This time by a blonde boy with grey eyes and pale skin. He was accompanied by two really fat students.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Red hairs, freckles, hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley." sneered the blonde boy.

"What do you want?" Ron asked acidly.

"I heard of the fight between you and Longbottom. You really get crushed by that idiot Longbottom. You are a pathetic Weasley. What a disgrace to the house of Salazar." said the blonde boy.

Ron stood up and push the blonde boy outside the compartment and shut the door. He wanted to be alone. He needed some time to think about the accusation made by Longbottom.

He heard the blonde boy say something like ' _My father will hear about this_ ' from the outside.

* * *

Harry was happy to finally leave that horrid house of his relatives for the whole nine months. He was gazing out of the window watching the forest while patting Hedwig head by one hand. He was lost at the King's Cross searching for platform nine and three quarters. Luckily he heard the conversation between Neville and his gran and asked for the help. He was sharing the compartment with Neville Longbottom and was having a good time. He notices that Neville is a shy boy who does not have much confidence in himself. He lives with his grandmother. Harry was tempted to ask why he did not live with his parents but not dare to ask. Harry was sitting alone in the compartment for over thirty minutes and Neville is out finding his toad.

Suddenly the door of the compartment burst open and a very red and upset Neville Longbottom entered the compartment and sat across Harry.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

Harry watched as a girl with brown hair enter the compartment and sat beside Neville.

"Are you okay?" she also asked.

"Neville did you find Trevor?" Harry asked. The girl shook her head on his behalf. "What happened?" Harry asked the girl.

"He got involved in a fight." answered the girl.

"What? Why Neville? Did you get hurt?" asked Harry.

Neville just shook his head and remained silent.

Harry wondered why his shy friend involved in the fight. He was definitely not looked like a student who fights. Is it because he is not able to find Trevor? He glanced at the third person in the compartment and found her deep in her own thought. She must know something. Harry leaned towards her to ask the reason when suddenly the door of the compartment burst open.

Harry saw a pale blonde boy with two of his bodyguards enter the compartment.

Is it true? The pale boy asked. "They are saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it is you, is it?"

"Yeah I am," said Harry eyeing the two big boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The pale boy waited for some response but nothing came so he continued, "You will soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said looking at Neville. "I can help you there."

The pale boy held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry did not take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," Harry said coldly. Neville gave him a grateful look.

Malfoy huffed the little bit. Must not have like that comment.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Malfoy said slowly. "Unless you are a bit politer, you will go the same way as your parents. They don't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with this wimping idiot Longbottom and that Hagrid, and it will rub off on you."

Harry stood up fast. Clearly not liking the comment.

"Say that again," he said as calmly as he can manage.

"Oh, you are going to fight with us, are you?" snickered Malfoy.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry moving forward.

Malfoy stepped backward not wanting to be in a fight with famous Harry Potter on the first day. But he opened his mouth one more time.

"You better watch yourselves, Potter, if you don't want to end up like your parents." With that, he was gone.

Harry quickly closed the door of the compartment. Nobody said anything for a long time. All are deep in their own thoughts. The silence was broken by Neville.

"Do you want to know why I lived with my gran?" asked Neville in a soft voice.

Harry was stunned. He glanced at the girl and saw that she was also surprised but there was also a sad look on her face. "If you don't mind," answered Harry. ' _Is that why he got upset_ ' he thought.

After some minutes of silence, Neville explained why he loses his temper when he met Ron Weasley. His parents being an Aurors and fighting beside Dumbledore in the war against You-know-who and how Bellatrix Lestrange, You-know-you's biggest supporter with the help of the Arthur Weasley and other death eaters tortured them to insanity when he was just one year old and they are now admitted in the special ward at St. Mungo's. He also explained that the Malfoy's are also supposed to be the death eaters but they were escaped by saying that they were under imperius curse and bribing the officials.

Harry was too stunned after listening to Neville's. He knows how it feels to not have parents. He compared his condition with Neville's and realized that it was much painful for Neville. Having your parents died is one thing but having them alive but do not remember their child is more painful. He glanced at Neville and saw some tears were falling out off his eyes. ' _He must be thinking about his visits to his parents._ ' Harry thought. Neither of them said anything for several minutes, all are busy in their own thoughts.

Finally, Harry turned towards the girl. "Who are you?" he asked politely.

"I am Hermione Granger." answered the girl.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you are in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and, Great Wizarding events of Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, in awe.

Neville chuckled slightly at Harry's expression.

"Goodness, did not you know? I have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"You two had better change, you know. I expect we will be there soon," said Hermione as she left the compartment.

Neville's mood becomes better after some time and the two new friends start to talk about everything.

* * *

Hermione was in her own thought when she left the compartment. She met two boys who will probably end up in Slytherin and both their fathers are the death eaters. She did not like the Malfoy from the start but she thinks good for Ron. She was having a nice conversation with him before Neville's arrival. She remembered how he was staring at her family back at Diagon Alley. Back then she thought that he was intrigued by the muggles but now she was confused. She knows You-know-you hated Muggle-borns and that was the main reason that started the war. She doesn't know what to think of Ron now, is he the same bigot person like Malfoy as Neville said or he was different. She remembered his last comment to Neville's back but she was not sure. Only time will tell.

But she knows one thing for sure. She will prove all those bigot people wrong. She will prove them that muggleborns are as much as capable wizards and witches as the others. She will prove that all those pureblood superiorities are rubbish. Now she was determined for her goal. People don't know that once Hermione Granger set her goal, she will not stop until she achieved it. She will show all the peoples at Hogwarts that Hermione Granger is not to be taken as lightly because she is a muggle-born. Now she will show them exactly how much capable of Hermione Granger is.

* * *

Ron was pulled back to the reality when he heard few 'wow' and 'ooh' from the students. No one came into his compartment after that blonde boy and his two cronies. He spent the rest of the time thinking about what Neville's said to him.

He looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight that was in front of his. Hogwarts Castle. Wicked. It was huge. The entire castle was lit. There are huge towers, flags, massive stone walls. It seems like the castle was sat on a cliff. The starry night sky and the moon made it look very beautiful. He was surprised nothing flew into his mouth by the way it was hanging open.

He crossed the dark lake and went through the tunnel like all the students. He gets out of the boat and made his way up the stairs. He also notices that Hagrid giving Neville his toad and his thought immediately went back to their argument.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank You, Hagrid. I will take of them from here."

She pulled the door wide open and the students followed her into the massive entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and, Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house point, while any rule-breaking will lose house point. At the end of the year, the house with the most point will awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes." She said as she glanced over all the student and left the chamber.

Ron swallowed. He was nervous. Fred told him that he has to fight a troll to get sorted. But he did not believe him. Well, who in the right mind will believe him? Suddenly all the ghosts started popping out of nowhere. Some students yelp in surprise. Professor McGonagall returns after some minutes and formed a line. All the students follow her in the Great Hall.

He looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling looks like the sky outside with twinkling stars and clouds. He heard Hermione saying to someone ' _Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, the ceiling. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History'_. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the students. The wizard's hat is put on the stool. There was a silence for a few seconds, then wizard's hat starting its song. When the song is complete everyone bowed and clapped. _'So we have to just try on the hat. I will kill Fred.'_ Ron thought.

Professor McGonagall comes in front of the students. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool."

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl put on a hat and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted hat.

"Bones Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ron noticed that one goon of that blonde boy, Crabbe is sorted into Slytherin.

"Granger Hermione!"

He noticed that Hermione walk towards the stool nervously and keep muttering something to herself. The hat takes some time but after shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

When she was heading towards Gryffindor table, he smiled a little at her but her expression remains blank and she quickly averted her gaze and went straight to Gryffindor table. He shook his head and sighed already having a bad feeling.

"Greengrass Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom Neville!"

Ron noticed that Longbottom looks pretty scared and he fall over the stool. Everybody laughs, which made him even more scared and nervous. The hat took time but eventually shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron knew how much scary Longbottom can become when he wants to be.

"Malfoy Draco!"

Ron noticed that he was the same blonde boy. He groaned when he realized that where he going to be sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter Harry!"

Soon the Great Hall fill into the whisper. Students are whispering to each other like 'The-Boy-Who-Lived!'. The sorting hat seemed to take its time, probably the longest by any other student. Finally, after a long time, it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Now it was Ron's turn.

"Weasley Ronald!"

He walked slowly to towards the stool and sat down. He put down the hat on his head and closed his eyes.

 _'Another Weasley, eh?'_ asked the Sorting Hat.

 _'Hmm'_ was his only reply.

 _'Let me take a look at your mind.'_ The hat remained silent for a moment. _'Hmm... Interesting you possess the gift of seeing.'_

 _'How do you know that?'_ asked Ron.

 _'I was made to read student's mind boy. I can read your mind._ ' answered hat.

 _'Don't tell anyone about it. Please!'_ pleaded Ron.

 _'Your secret is safe with me boy.'_ reassured the hat. _'You are already changing things.'_

 _'I did not change much.'_

 _'Preventing someone's death is a big change boy. You already changed many things.'_

 _'I can't let her die. Luna is my friend.'_

 _'I am not complaining my boy. What you did is a noble cause.'_ The hat was silent for a moment. _'I believe that you are intended to save more lives if you can.'_

 _'I will try my best. I can not let my family and friends suffer.'_

 _'I believe that you know that the future is not good. I assume that you know about the war.'_

 _'I can only guess. I saw too many horrible visions of people dying both muggle and magical.'_

 _'Very well boy I can see you are determined to keep your family safe. Your gifts are too precious. You are the secret weapon for whatever side you will choose.'_

 _'Who told you I am participating in any way if there is a war? I am only intended to keep my family and friends safe and that's all. I will not join the dark side. I just want to be neutral the way my family wanted in the previous war and that is all.'_

 _'Your gifts can change the outcome of the war my boy. The path you choose will also prevent those horrible deaths you have already seen.'_

This time Ron remained silent for some time. _'If I can prevent the whole war in any way, that will be great. I will think about it.'_

 _'I know you are brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor.'_

 _'What? No. Not Gryffindor. My own family will disown me. All the Gryffindors already hate me. They will never accept the son of a death eater. I already get that idea in the train.'_

 _'As I was saying, you already change things, my boy. You already prevent one death and I am sure that you will prevent many more. You already have the glimpse of the terrible future. This is the beginning of your journey my boy.'_

 _'But-'_

 _'You can not do all of this alone. You needed people by your side and for this, you need to prove first that you are not a person that other thinks you are. You need to prove to them that you are different. You have noble intentions my boy and Gryffindor will help you.'_

 _'But my family-'_

 _'Understand me, my boy we are on the same side and I want the best for you. This path is harder but I am sure you will do great in the end.'_

 _This time Ron remain silent feeling dreadful._

 _'I know you are brave my boy. Good Luck.'_

Then the hat shouted ' **GRYFFINDOR!** '.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I don't like my previous idea, so I re-edited this chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusions

**I re-edited the sorting part in chapter 3, so please take a look at it again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Confusions  
**

The whole Great Hall falls into deafening silence. The entire student population is staring at Ron as he slowly made his way towards Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor students are so stunned that no one applause his welcome. The Slytherin students are too shocked as well especially Weasleys brothers. Longbottom was glaring at him with hatred. Potter was giving him a hard glare and, Hermione was looking surprised. He attempted a glanced at Head table and all the professors were looking too shocked. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at him slightly before masking it to indifference. Professor McGonagall is staring at him in utter surprise and forget that the last student still waiting to be sorted.

"That is bullocks," yelled someone. Ron knew he was Fred.

"He can't be a Gryffindor," yelled George after recovering from the shock. "There is a mistake,"

"Enough," said a calm voice of headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Minerva," he indicated at her to continue.

Ron made his way towards the Gryffindor table. He chose to sit at the end of the table keeping a distance from everyone. No one at the table dared to invite him. He doesn't care about it either. He was still too shocked by his discussion with the Sorting Hat. He is a Gryffindor. How well his family will take this. Will they disown him? He hopes not.

He watches as the last boy Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made his way towards the podium.

"I have only two words to say. Tuck in," and the food appeared.

His brothers always told him that Hogwarts food is marvelous and he was looking forward to relishing the feast. But now he did not feel hungry. He was still replaying his discussion with Sorting Hat in his mind. He felt like there is a lot of weight on his shoulders. Why was he born with this gifts? He wants to enjoy his time at Hogwarts. But now he has to deal with evils and, deal with the hatred of Gryffindor's every day.

He pushed all this thought from his mind for a while and sighed. He will decide later how to manage his life at Gryffindor. Now he must eat. He takes the little of everything and forces himself to eat something. At one point, the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick introduced himself to the first years and then pointed out that this was the first time he had seen a Weasley at this table.

After dinner, the Headmaster made his way to the podium to make some announcements. He listens half-heartedly as Headmaster state the few school's rules as well as the ever-expanding banned products on caretaker Filch's list.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out is bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

* * *

Now the first year students are called by the prefects of their houses to escort them in the respective common rooms. He follows Gryffindor prefects through the corridors where portrait are whispering among themselves. Hermione is in front listening very carefully to every instruction given by the Prefects. Potter and Longbottom are in the middle talking among themselves. They climbed the stairs what seems like forever up to the seventh floor and then all of a sudden the prefects stopped.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in the midair ahead of them.

"Peeves," whispered the male Prefect to the first years. "A poltergeist," He raised his voice, "Peeves! Show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of the balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There occurred a pop and a little man with dark eyes and, a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooh!" he said with an evil chuckle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"Go away, Peeves or the Bloody Baron will hear about this. I mean it." barked the male Prefect.

Peeves struck out his tongue and vanished.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said the female Prefect, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects."

They all reach the very end of the corridor towards the portrait of a very fat lady in the pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said the female Prefect, and the portrait swung forward to reveal the round hole in the wall. They all scrambled to it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

The Prefects guide us to the dorms, girls towards the left and boys towards the right. Now as he thought about it, he got the sickening feeling in his stomach. He has to share the dormitory with Longbottom for the next seven years. Their first interaction ended up with a lot of punches. He was going to be murdered on his first day at Hogwarts. He swore under his breath. ' _I can defend myself,_ ' he thought. With this thought, he climbed the stairs towards first years dormitory.

The room was about the size of his, Ginny's and twin's put together. There were five four-poster beds with velvet red curtain hanging from them. There trunks already been brought up and were in front of each bed. He made his way towards his bed when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you playing at Weasley?" asked none other than Neville Longbottom.

He turned back and, notice that Longbottom is glaring at him beside Potter. The other two boys were also stood behind them. He knows that he can't defend himself with four boys at the same time. So he decided to play smooth.

"Good evening," he greeted everybody with a fake smile. "I am Ronald Bilius Weasley."

He waited for a moment to see the reaction of the others. Longbottom still glaring at him as he had not said anything. Potter narrowed his eyes, while the other two boys behind them were staring him in confusion. He knows it is not a good idea but he pushes his luck further.

"Well, I can see we will off to a bad start," he added.

This was enough for other boys to recover from the initial shock.

"Shut it, Weasley," said Potter.

"I do not know how you are able to end up in Gryffindor, but you can't fool us." seethed Longbottom.

"I thought you were there, Longbottom," he replied. "I put the Sorting Hat and here we are."

"You are not a Gryffindor material. The son of a death eater and bigot person like you does not belong to this great house." Longbottom sneered.

"Well, the Sorting Hat has a different opinion."

It seems like Longbottom starts turning red and advanced towards him. But this time he was ready. Before Longbottom can do anything, he kicked him hard in the stomach knocking all the air out of the other boy. This starts the fight and, Potter who was before trying to hold Longbottom was now launched at him.

Both Longbottom and Potter together get the better of him and pinned him down on the floor. He receives several punched in his stomach and face. He was also able to strike hard on Potter's nose and Longbottom's lips. After some time, he was able to get himself free from them and back out. He immediately drew his wand and quickly fired two Impediment Jinx on them, randomly remembering one of the spells his brothers used to practice back at home. A flash of blue light shot from his wand, knocking the two boys back with such force that they were now lying unconscious on the other end of the room.

He pointed his wand at other two boys who were still rooted at the same spot staring at him with a shocked expression. Sensing there was no threat by this two he spend some time examine himself. He received several blows on his stomach and he tastes blood in his mouth. His nose is also bleeding and, from the pain, he was sure that it was broken too.

When he was about to make his way towards his bed then suddenly the door of the dormitory burst open revealing the very upset male Prefect. He monitors the condition of the dormitory and, watches that the two boys lying unconscious on the floor.

"EXPLAIN!" the Prefect shouted.

He does not care to explain and continue his way towards his bed. Sensing he was not talking, the other two boys quickly explain everything to the Prefect.

He turned towards Ron. "Now, I am taking you all three to the infirmary. But I will report this incident to the Head of the House later."

The Prefect revives the other two boys and leads them out of the portrait hole towards the infirmary. He was glad that Madam Pomfrey did not ask them any questions and quickly mend his nose and jaw. After a quick checkup, Longbottom and Potter are also treated. But she insists that all the three boys have to spend the night at the infirmary.

After drinking the last pain revealing potion, he was left alone. He dropped on the bed and close his eyes. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. He was involved in the fight two times in the same day with Longbottom. How can he manage to live seven years in the same dormitory with him? ' _The path is difficult but it is the right path my boy._ ' shouted the Sorting Hat in the back of his mind. Cursing the Sorting Hat he drifted into the sleep.

* * *

Hermione is lying peacefully on her bed in the first year's girls dormitory. Her dormmate Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are already asleep. She was very happy with her first day at Hogwarts. She was hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor and, now she was a Gryffindor. She missed her parents terribly. She has to wait till Christmas to meet them is the first time she was separated from them for so long period of time. She always felt left out in the muggle world. She knew that she was different but unable to explain it. When she receives her Hogwarts letter then everything makes sense to her.

She was not able to make any real friends in the muggle world. She is a very smart child and, because of it her classmates called her a ' _Teacher's pet_ '. She just wished that things will be different at Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to make a good impression, so she decided to help Neville with his lost toad. He seems like a good boy to her with a lack of confidence in himself. She also has a brief conversation with, Harry Potter and she can not believe that he does not know how much famous he is? She thinks that Neville and Harry are already good friends.

She also meets with Ron Weasley for the second time on the train. She remembered him from the Diagon Alley. She was having a nice conversation with him. She considered him nice and funny before his encounter with Neville. At first, she can not believe that his father was a death eater. After hearing Neville story, she was very angry. Neville does not deserve this. Neville and Harry both grew up without parents and she thinks that's why they became quick friends. Neville tells them that the Weasleys are bigot peoples who hate muggles and muggleborns. But Ron did not seem like a spoiled bigot person to her, unlike Malfoy who is definitely a spoiled bigot. At that time, she was very confused about what to think of Ron.

She plays a lot of attention on the sorting of her schoolmates. Especially Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The sorting of both boys takes the tremendous amount of time. She was glad that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with Neville. But she was very surprised when Ron Weasley was also sorted into Gryffindor. She notices the stunned expression of all the professors. All the Great Hall was silent. Every student and professor were too shocked by the decision of the Sorting Hat including Ron Weasley himself.

Now she was more confused than before. He is the first Weasley sorted into Gryffindor as stated by Gryffindor's ghost Nearly Headless Nick. She doesn't know what to think about Ron anymore. She remembers the first encounter between Neville and Ron that end up very badly. She hopes that they are not fighting again in their dormitory. She just wished that Ron Weasley was not the same person as Neville claims he is.

For her, Ron Weasley is a mysterious guy.

She pushed all thoughts of Ron Weasley in the back of her mind. She was very excited to start her first day at Hogwarts. She drifted into the sleep thinking about different lessons she will learn tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you like it. Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Third Floor Corridor

**Chapter 5: Third Floor Corridor  
**

The life of Ron become simple after his fight with Potter and Longbottom on the first day. All three of them have to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall the next morning. All three of them also received detentions for a weekend. They have to clean the classrooms without magic. After that Ron and Neville live their life believing that the other did not exist. They completely ignore each other. Both were happy with that.

Ron was also given assurance from Twins that if he got involved in the fight again then they will target his antagonists in pranks. Percy also tells him not to worry and next time tells him since he is a Prefect so he can handle it better. He also received the letter from his parents. They were too shocked that their youngest son was a Gryffindor. He dreaded that they will hate him but got reassured by his parents. Sure they were not expecting this and were taken aback by the news but, he got their support.

Ron was unable to make any friends in Gryffindor for the first two weeks. Neville and Harry always ignore him completely. He tried to talk with Dean and Seamus but, they were reluctant, as they do not want to be on the wrong side of The-Boy-Who-Lived. So he gave up after few tries. He spent most of his time outside Gryffindor Tower with his brothers. He met a Slytherin boy Theodore Nott in the Library. They do their homework together and spend some time together. Theodore Nott was his only friend.

He has some occasional friendly conversation with Hermione. She spends most of her time at Library. She was also on friendly terms with Neville as she sometimes helps him with his homework. She was an only Gryffindor who is friendly and do not ignore him. She was also his partner in Potion's class.

* * *

 _Harry, Neville, and Hermione are walking down towards the Hagrid's hut whispering among themselves in the snow. The curtain of the hut is down. When they arrived, Harry knocks at the door three times._

 _"Who it is?" called a voice from the inside._

 _"Me, Harry, Neville, and Hermione," answered Harry._

 _Hagrid let them in and closed the door quickly. They all settled themselves around the table._

 _"So, you wanted to ask me something?" asked Hagrid._

 _"Yes," answered Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what is guarding the Sorcerer's stone apart from Fluffy."_

 _Hagrid frowned at Harry._

 _"Of course not," said Hagrid. "First I don't know myself. Second, if I know, I would not tell you. You three know too much already. It was almost stolen out off Gringotts, I suppose you have already worked that out and all? Beats me how do you even know about Fluffy."_

 _"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid beard twitched and it was sure that he was smiling._

 _"We only wondered who had done the guarding really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who_ _ _Dumbledore_ had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."_

 _Harry and Neville beamed at Hermione._

 _"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you that. Let's see... he burrowed Fluffy from me, then some of the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Dumbledore himself did something, of course. Hang on, I have forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."_

 _"Snape?" all three of them said at the same time._

 _"Yeah. You not still on about that, are you? Look, Professor Snape helped protect the stone, he is not about to steal it." said Hagrid._

 _Harry, Neville, and Hermione stared at each other for a second._

 _"You are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Are not you, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "And you would not tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"_

 _"Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly._

 _"Well, that is something," muttered Harry. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I am boiling."_

 _"Can't Harry, sorry," said Hagrid, glancing over at fire for some reason._

 _"Hagrid, what is that?" asked Neville, moving towards the fire._

 _"Ah," said Hagrid "That is... er..."_

 _"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Neville asked, crouching over the fire. "It must have cost you a fortune."_

 _"Won it," said Hagrid. "Last night. I was down in a village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it, to be honest."_

 _"But what are you going to do with it when it is hatched?" asked Hermione._

 _"Well, I have been doing some reading," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this out off the Library. Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It is a bit out of date, of course, but it is all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, because their mother breathes on them, see, and when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. And see here, how to recognize different eggs. What I got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They are rare, them."_

 _Hagrid looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione did not._

 _"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," said Hermione._

* * *

Suddenly, Ron woke up by the light that falls on his bed through the window. He has a dream of the conversation between Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Hagrid. It was a long dream. He quickly gets up and reach for his backpack and pulled one empty journal. He decided to write all the details of the dream before he forgets.

He read it three times but still felt very confused. ' _Who is Fluffy? What is the Sorcerer's stone? Why Fluffy and the others teachers guarding this stone? Why Harry thought Professor Snape is trying to steal it?'_ he thought. He remembers that they were wearing winter's clothes and there was snow. So it must be the scene of the winter. He has time to look about it more. He decided to look for Sorcerer's stone first. He can take Theodore help in the research.

He then concentrates on the end of the dream, where Hagrid was trying to hatch the dragon's egg. It was bloody illegal. He doesn't know Hagrid much but by the way, Harry was talking to him, two of them seems to be the friends. Hagrid will surely land up in Azkaban if he keeps that dragon. He knew about the laws.

 _'It's the time to have a chat with Hermione.'_ he decided.

* * *

It was Thursday, the Nineteenth of September. Ron was having lunch in the Great Hall. The first year Gryffindors have a free hour after the lunch. He decided to talk to Hermione in the meantime. He looks for her around the table. He did not find her. He decided to look at the Library after lunch.

After finishing lunch, he runs towards the Library. There she was, sitting in the back end, near the window alone, reading and with the huge piles of books beside her. He made his way towards the bookshelves in search of a book. Soon he found the book he was searching, ' _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ '.

He took the book and went to the table where Hermione was sitting. He placed the book gently on the massive oak table and sat down. Hermione seemed quite absorbed in reading a very heavy volume.

Ron started flipping through the book he had found but not really reading it. He was watching Hermione discreetly.

But after a few minutes, Hermione noticed his presence.

"Oh. Hello Ron," she said.

"Er... Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "You preferred roaming around rather spend time in the Library,"

"I just want to read a little bit," he said showing the book cover to her.

"Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit," she read. "Why you want to read it. Dragon's breeding is illegal."

"I was just curious, you know, my brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Sometimes he has to deal with those who try to breed dragon in the home. First, it is illegal and second, it is nearly impossible to breed a dragon by yourself at home." said Ron.

"So, I was just curious to know, what measures ones have to take when they decide to breed a dragon," he explained.

"That was cool... Anyway, only nutters decide to breed a dragon," she said with a small smile. He nodded in reply smiling a little.

 _'You are not saying this in future.'_ he thought.

"Wait, you have another brother," she said surprised,

"Yeah. Actually, we are six brothers and a sister. Bill is the oldest, he works for Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie is second, he graduated from Hogwarts last year. Ginny, she is a year younger than mine." said Ron.

"So you have five older brothers and a younger sister," she exclaimed still surprised. "I am the only child. I always wonder what it will be like to have a sibling."

"You don't want any if they are like Fred and George," he said chuckling.

She also smiled and they proceeded into a comfortable silence. Both continued to read their respective books for nearly half an hour.

"I better leave now, it's time for the class, Bye!" said Hermione as she took her things and the book she was reading and left.

"Bye!" Ron watched as Hermione left. He was pleased with himself that he has a nice chat with Hermione and he was able to complete his first mission. Now it was up to Hermione if she remembers and on Potter and Longbottom if they want his help.

He looked at the seat where Hermione seated a few minutes ago and saw a white envelope. He opened it.

 _Happy Birthday, Hermione!_

 _We hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts. We think it was a fantastic place full of magic._

 _We are very proud of you that you have been able to enter such a beautiful place._

 _We know that you are very intelligent and that you like to study a lot but we hope that you also take some time to make some friends._

 _We hope you like your gift. We were sure that you have all the books we saw in the bookstore so we decided on the musical box, it can be used to store things and since it does not use electricity it will work without problems._

 _We want you to know that we miss you so much and that we are counting the days so that Christmas arrives._

 _We will write to you soon._

 _Lots of hugs and kisses._

 _Mom and Dad_

Ron finished the letter and shot out to catch up with Hermione. A few meters ahead he found her in a completely deserted corridor.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione turned around and saw it was Ron.

"You forgot this note on the table, and I thought I should return it," he said when he reached her.

Hermione took it out of his hand and looked inside.

"I had not folded it like that, you read my letter!" she said indignantly.

Ron was caught off guard. He can not believe that she will notice this minute details. She was very observant.

"Er... I do not think so, I just opened it when I realized it was yours so, I came to bring it," said Ron.

"That you could know without opening the envelope," she said while pointing _'Hermione Jean Granger'_ in the recipient.

She then started walking down the corridor. Ron watched her back and sighed. She made a few meters but before she could walk away he shouted.

"Before I forget, Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Thank You, Ron!" she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

One day the Gryffindors have the flying lessons with the Slytherins. His relationship with Hermione become more friendly after her birthday. They begin to talk more. Sometimes they have the nice conversations in Library. They still don't talk with each other when she was around Longbottom and Potter. It seems like Potter, Longbottom, and Hermione was also getting along well. He noticed that she spend most of her time in the Library reading who knows what. She is also very bossy when she wants to be.

Soon she joined him in the Great Hall at breakfast. Longbottom and Potter are still not arrived. She then begins to bore him all mental with the flying tips she had gotten out of the Library book called ' _Quidditch Through the Ages._ ' _'Merlin, sometimes she got on my nerves.'_ he thought. He knows you can not become an expert flyer from reading some book, even if it is about Quidditch. You had to experience it. He got the impression that Hermione read about having fun more than she actually went out and had fun.

During the flying class, Neville lost control on his broom and injured himself. As a result, he drops his Remembrall on the ground and, Malfoy notices it. Malfoy challenge Harry to caught Remembrall in the air. Harry caught it by performing an astonishing dive which earn him the seeker position in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the youngest seeker of the century. Later that day, Malfoy due to envy challenges him in the midnight duel.

Ron is been researching about Sorcerer's stone whenever he got free time. He did not get any success until now. He was sitting in the common room doing his Charm's essay when he saw Potter and Longbottom emerged from the dormitory. Surely they are leaving for a duel with Malfoy. He had a feeling that Malfoy is playing a hoax. But it was not his place to warn them.

"I can't believe you are doing this, Harry." said a voice from behind.

He turned around and there was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and looking like McGonagall's granddaughter.

"Hermione -" Neville started to say but cut off by Hermione.

"I almost told the Prefect" Hermione snapped. "He had put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to Neville, ignoring Hermione.

But she was persistent and followed right behind them outside the portrait hole.

Ron sighed. Hermione can be really annoying sometimes. He waited for her to return but she did not come. _'She will be accompanying them.'_ he thought. He then focused on his incomplete Charm's essay.

He falls asleep on the couch while finishing his essay. He woke up when he heard the voice of the portrait hole swung open. He was about to get up when he heard some whispers. It was Harry, Neville, and Hermione. He pretended to be asleep.

"I... told... you" he heard Hermione said between breaths. "I told you."

"We are back now." he heard Harry.

"Malfoy tricked you," he heard Hermione confirming his suspicion. "You realize that, don't you? Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Whatever, but what do they think they are doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" he heard Neville's rant. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"You do not use your eyes, any of you, do you?" he heard Hermione's harsh tone. "Did not see what it was standing on."

"The floor?" he heard Harry. "I was not looking at his feet, I was too busy with his heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on the trapdoor. It is obviously guarding something." he heard Hermione. That caught his attention.

"I hope you are pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed." He heard Hermione's rant and her footsteps towards girl's dormitory.

"He falls asleep here. Take him up with you." he heard Hermione again and the sound of the door open and closes, probably the girl's dormitory.

No one came to wake him up. He did not care either. He was in his own thought. He needed some time alone. A dog is guarding the trapdoor. He remembers his dream and concluded that it will be Hagrid's protection. This dog does not sound like a normal dog from the Trio's voices. He knew Potter mention that he was too busy watching his heads. _'Bloody Hell, the dog has more than one head'_ he muttered. So the Sorcerer's stone is inside the trapdoor. But where is this trapdoor? Then suddenly he remembers Dumbledore words. _'The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'_ He was glad that he is progressed a little in this mystery. Now he has to find out, what is the Sorcerer's stone. He was too tired get-up and go back to the boy's dormitory. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think about the Trio (Harry, Neville, and Hermione)? They are not best friends yet, but they will with time.**

 **What about Ron and Hermione's friendship?**

 **Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter 6: The Sorcerer's Stone  
**

 _Ron is hovering on the broom, wearing the orange Chudley Cannons jersey, guarding the three rings. He is in his mid-twenties. The opponents are wearing the green jersey. The knockout match is playing between Chudley Cannons and Holyland Harpies. The winner of the match will advance to the next round of the National Quidditch World Cup in England._

 _Ron is playing as a goalkeeper in the team. He joined Chudley Cannons four years ago. He was made the captain a year before. Chudley Cannons surprised everyone first four years ago when they beat one of the dominant team for the first time in their history. From the last five years, Chudley Cannons are looking for young players in their team. The current Chudley Cannons's team is their youngest team in the history. This team proved themselves as an underdog in this tournament._

 _The left half of the stadium is filled with orange_ color _by the Chudley Cannons supporters. Same the right half is filled with green by Holyland Harpies fans. The whole crowd is cheering very loudly for their respective team._

 _Right now, the Cannons are leading by a hundred points. The underdog of the tournament, Cannons is playing brilliantly. Nobody expects that Cannons will outshow Holyland Harpies that easily. Their star goalkeeper and Captain Ronald Weasley already made some quite spectacular saves to allow Cannons to maintain and increase their leads._

 _Ron made some more astonishing saves and denied most of the attempts made by the Holyland Harpies' chasers. The whole Cannons' crowd is cheering very loudly for their team. Soon, by the brilliant play by the Cannons' chasers and beaters they managed the lead of one hundred and fifty points. The whole Holyland Harpies' supporters are very disappointed with their team's performance while the Cannons' fans are praising their team. Some groups of fans are started dancing on the stadium. The whole Cannons' crowd is singing and dancing in the support for their team._

 _"The Harpies seeker made a spectacular dive for the snitch and ... and ... and ... HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"_

 _"WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH IN THE HISTORY OF THE QUIDDITCH. HOLYLAND HARPIES CAME BACK FROM BEHIND AND DREW THE MATCH." shouted the commentator._

 _The whole Cannons' crown fell silent while the harpies' fans erupted into the loud cheers._

 _"The winner of the match is now decided by the penalties. Both teams are allowed to take five penalties each. The team who score more penalties is the winner of the match and proceed into the next round," said the commentator._

 _The whole crowd erupts into a great roar. The players of both teams are on either side of the pitch discussing their strategies with the coach._

 _"Both the captains join the referee for the toss," announced the commentator._

 _The Holyland Harpies captain Alex Morgan and the Chudley Cannons captain Ronald Weasley made their way towards the middle of the pitch. They shake their hands with each other. The referee tosses the coin. The Holyland Harpies wins the toss and allow the Chudley Cannons to take the penalty shot first._

 _"The Cannons' chaser James Anderson takes the shot towards the right hoop. The Harpies' goalkeeper Liam Plunkett made a dive, but WAIT HE SWINGS THE QUAFFLE, AND IT FLEW PAST THE MIDDLE HOOP. CHUDLEY CANNONS SCORES. BRILLIANT PLAY BY ANDERSON. THE SCORE IS CANNONS ONE AND HARPIES ZERO,"_

 _The whole Cannons' crowd cheered loudly._

 _"The Harpies' chaser Stuart Broad takes the lighting fast shoot towards the left hoop. The Cannons' goalkeeper Ronald Weasley made his way towards the incoming quaffle, and he kicked it just in time out with his extended left leg. WHAT A SAVE WEASLEY. THE SCORE IS CANNONS ONE AND HARPIES ZERO."_

 _The whole Cannons' crowd cheered loudly again while the Harpies fans groaned in frustration._

 _"The Cannons' chaser Steven Finn takes the shot towards the right hoop and GOAL. CANNONS TWO AND HARPIES ZERO."_

 _"The Harpies' chaser Ian Bell takes the shot and WHAT AN AMAZING SAVE BY THE WEASLEY AGAIN. WEASLEY IS IN UNBEATABLE FORM TODAY. CANNONS TWO AND HARPIES ZERO."_

 _"The Cannons' chaser Jamie Vardy takes the shot and GOAL. WHAT AN AMAZING SHOT, THE HARPIES GOALKEEPER DOES NOT HAVE ANY CHANCE. CANNONS THREE AND HARPIES ZERO."_

 _"IF CAPTAIN WEASLEY SAVES THIS SHOT THEN CANNONS WINS THE MATCH AND MOVE INTO THE NEXT ROUND. THE HARPIES CAPTAIN AND SEEKER ALEX MORGAN TAKES THE PENALTY. HE ALREADY GIVES HARPIES THE CHANCE TO WIN FROM THE BRINK OF DEFEAT. CAN HE DO IT AGAIN?"_

 _The Cannons' crowd started screaming their captain and goalkeeper name. "_ ROOOONN _! ..._ ROOOONN _! ..._ ROOOONN _! ..._ ROOOONN _!"_

 _The Harpies captain made his way. Ron watched with pride how the Cannons' fans are reacting. The opponent captain takes a shot of the lightning speed towards the right hoop. Ron knew that if he has to save this shot he has to jump from his broom to make a dive. He listens the Cannons' crowd screaming his name, and that gives him the required courage. Smiling, he was about to jump from his broom and make a dive when suddenly he felt someone push him on the shoulder and he fell off the broom._

* * *

"Ron! RON!" he heard someone is calling him, but he was too distracted by the crowd who were shouting his name. Suddenly, he felt a push on his shoulder, and he fell out of his broom.

"RON! WAKE UP!" he heard someone yelled at him again shaking his shoulder a little.

He opened his eyes only to meet with the big chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. He blinked a few times and looked around the room, confused. He was wondering how he ends up in Gryffindor common room couch from the Quidditch field.

"You falls asleep on the couch," said Hermione in a soft voice.

He looks around and saw his finished charms essay. Then, he remembered the last night. How Malfoy played a hoax and in the end, how Hermione, Longbottom, and Potter end up seeing a giant dog with many heads in the third-floor corridor.

"You are lucky that I am an early riser, so nobody has seen you here snoring with a dreamy stupid smile plastered on your face," said Hermione with an amused expression. "Some dream. Yeah?" chuckled Hermione.

"Er- Yeah," he said while his ears turn red due to embarrassment. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem,"

He noticed that Hermione was already in her school robes with her backpack on her shoulder, ready for the class.

"What time it is?" asked Ron.

"Eight."

He gets up and collects his belongings. He still has one hour to get ready. He suddenly groaned in pain due to his sore neck from sleeping.

"I told them to take you up," said Hermione with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"It is better this way," said Ron.

"So who won the duel?" asked Ron playing dumb.

"There was no duel at all. Malfoy tricked them," said Hermione quite frustrated.

"He also tipped Filch. We barely escape him," said Hermione keeping her encounter with the three-headed dog by herself.

"I also had a feeling that Malfoy is playing hoax, but I don't think they believe me if I told them," said Ron.

"They do not," confirmed the frustrated Hermione.

"I think I should be going," said Ron as he turned around towards the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

"See you later, Hermione!" Ron waved to Hermione.

"Good Bye, Ron!" said Hermione, waving back.

* * *

At breakfast, by the looks of disappointment in Malfoy's face, it was clear that he indeed set up last night. Ron was thinking about the giant dog that was protecting the Sorcerer's Stone. He and Theodore need to find out fast what the Sorcerer's Stone is?

A week later, he and Theodore are still not able to find out any information about Sorcerer's stone. At one morning, six large screech owls carried a long package and dropped it in front of Potter. It was evident that it was a broomstick given to The-Boy-Who-Lived as a gift for becoming the youngest seeker of the century. Malfoy, as usual, did not like this.

He decided to write to Ginny and Luna. He had completely forgotten about his promise.

 _Dear Ginny_

 _As promised, I am writing to tell you that ... I am in Gryffindor. I was too shocked at first. I can not believe that I ended up in Gryffindor. I am sorry, I can not write to you early. I was too busy adjusting myself inside Gryffindor and doing tons of homework. My life at Gryffindor is not bad. I can be worse, I tell you. Here almost every student ignore me. At first, I felt miserable in this lonely life, but after a few weeks, I fall into a habit. I spend most of my time with the Twins. I was glad that at least I was able to make one friend, Theodore Nott. He is from Slytherin. The only Gryffindor who is friendly towards me is Hermione Granger, the same girl I met at Diagon Alley with Luna. She is quite intelligent, I told you. I always wonder why she does not end up in Ravenclaw?_

 _Now, I am going to tell you how everything goes around here, at Hogwarts. The train trip is quite lonely. I have a compartment all by myself. At one point Hermione joined me. I was talking to her when another boy joined us. Guess who? Neville Longbottom. You know about the conflict between the Longbottom's and dad, right? I was too shocked at first to react. We ended up in an argument. I decided to keep a minimum distance from him afterward if I do not want to end up in any another argument with him. But look, what happened, that ruddy Sorting Hat has a different opinion. Now I have to share the same dormitory with him for the seven years. He is a friend of the great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. This fact does not make my life easy at Gryffindor. We also ended up in another argument on the first night. After that, we completely ignore each other. I was happy with this solution._

 _A lot about myself, Hogwarts is a great place. You will love it the moment you first view it. I do not want to give details to spoil your surprise when you come here next year._

 _I will warn you that the twins lied about how they chose you for each house ... You do not have to fight with any Troll. You have to put on a hat that depending on how you are, sends you to a house that corresponds to you. I think I was one of the slowest to be selected._

 _I will write to tell you what subjects are like when I seriously start studying._

 _I hope you are having fun at home because here I miss you enough and I think I am going to die of boredom if I do not find something else to do apart from reading books._

 _Enjoy your freedom, brooms, and quidditch while you can ..._

 _Your big brother_

 _Ron_

He also drafted a similar letter to Luna. He rolled both the parchment after the ink dried and made his way to the owlery.

* * *

At Halloween feast, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall looking very scared.

"Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know."

And then he fainted.

All the students escorted into their respective common room with the Prefects.

November came, and the weather started getting cold. He has a few jumpers and heavier coats. He also learned warming spells. Professor Snape was seen limping for the few days after the Holloween.

One day Ron found himself in the Library with Theodore in search of the Sorcerer's stone. They are searching for this for months and now gets very frustrated. They are in the Library for half an hour researching.

"Look, Ron, I found something," said Theodore.

"What?"

"See," he said pointing the paragraph in the book. Ron reads it over his shoulder.

 _The Philosopher's Stone or Sorcerer's Stone was an artificial, rufescent stone with magical properties. It could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which extended the drinker's lifespan, as well as transform any metal into pure gold. The Stone was created by the famed alchemist Nicolas Flamel.  
The famed alchemist Nicolas Flamel created the only Philosopher's Stone which was known to exist. Flamel used the Elixir of Life made from the stone to extend his and his wife Perenelle's lifespan for over six centuries._

"Six centuries! Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Used to create Elixir of life which makes the drinker's immortal," added Theodore.

"Transform any metal into pure gold," continued Ron.

"That is bloody precious," said Theodore. "By the way, you never told me why we are researching about it?"

"I overhear Longbottom and Potter talking about it," lied Ron looking down.

Theodore looked at Ron with a serious expression.

"One day, you have to tell me the truth," said Theodore seriously.

Ron did not look up to meet Theodore's eyes. He did not want to lie to him, but he can not tell him the truth either. Right now, there are other matters of concern.

Someone is after Sorcerer's Stone and maybe Nicolas Flamel asked Professor Dumbledore to protect it. And what is the better place than Hogwarts? He remembers from his dream that Hermione and others thought Professor Snape is trying to steal it. Well, the stone turns any metal into pure gold and also used to make Elixir of Life which makes you practically immortal. No wonder anyone trying to steal it. But why a teacher tries to steal it? Dumbledore trusted every professor.

He looked up at Theodore. He was busy with another large book. This boy always intrigued him.

"I always wondered about this, Theo. Why are not you like Malfoy and his goons who follow the likes of Voldemort? You know a lot more dark spells than the rest of the lot and you do not even sprout that pureblood nonsense. And your father is a death eater," said Ron.

Yes. After spending three months at Hogwarts, Ron came to an understanding that all the pureblood superiority is nonsense. There are many half-bloods and muggleborns wizards and witches here at Hogwarts who are better than him. Hermione is a great example.

"And so it yours," answered Theodore.

"Yeah, I know, but you see it is evident that many half-bloods and muggleborns are better than me, so I know now that it was all rubbish," said Ron. "I am not talking about you. I know you are smart and brilliant. But still, you do not believe in pureblood superiority nonsense. Why?"

"Sometimes, I also wonder the same thing, Ron," said Theodore. "I can say that I have a more of an open mind."

Ron smiled at him.

"And you are also a brilliant wizard Ron. Do not belittle yourself. You are also friendly with Granger despite she is a muggle-born," said Theodore.

"She is the only one in Gryffindor whom I can consider as a friend. I do not know that she knows about my father's past or not. But if she knows, she does not hold it against me. And I am grateful for that." said Ron.

"And she is smart and brilliant, and yeah sometimes noisy," added Ron.

"Yeah, I admit she is smart. Sometimes it is hard to believe that she is a muggle-born," said Theodore.

"Well, Theo, you do not believe in pureblood superiority from the beginning. You know about my father's past, and still, you become my friend," said Ron.

"Well, your sorting intrigued me towards you. Everyone believes that you will be sorted into Slytherin like every other Weasley. But here you are in Gryffindor. I wanted to know you better, and I am delighted about it," said Theodore.

"We both have similar past. Our fathers were death eaters, but we are different. Most people think the son of the death eater will also be a death eater. Or Slytherin house is for the dark wizards. You already prove other that you are different by being a Gryffindor. I still have a long path to follow to move from my father's shadows."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Your housemates did not like you to be spending your time with a Gryffindor," said Ron.

"You better than Malfoy," said Theodore naturally.

Ron smiled at him, a warm and genuine smile which Theodore returned happily.

The two boys spend more time in the Library completing their homework. Ron was grateful for having Theodore as a friend. He was glad that finally, after so many weeks he was able to find something about Sorcerer's Stone. Now all he has to do is to keep an eye on Potter, Longbottom, Hermione and Professor Snape.

* * *

The day of the game between Gryffindor versus Slytherin had finally arrived. Students were heading their way to the Quidditch stands to get some good seats. As expected, both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were rooting for Gryffindor to win. Slytherin won the Quidditch cup last seven times in a row as well as the house cup. It was quite obvious how serious the other three houses were at beating the house of Serpent.

He was sitting in the Gryffindor stands, but mentally he was supporting his brother's team. The game is as expected quite intense or barbaric in Hermione's words. The Gryffindors are in the lead from the start. At one point during the match, he notices that Potter was falling around funny for some reason. He did not know if it was a distraction tactic, or if something was wrong. It looks like he lost control of his broom. Suddenly, it appears as if the broom threw him off as he fell forward and grabbed the broom with one hand. Suddenly, there was a yelp from the teachers stands. He looked over and saw that Professor Snape was trying to stomp out the fire from his robes. After that Potter regained his control on the broom and climbed back.

Soon Potter catches the snitch by his mouth, and the match ended. Gryffindor won the match by one hundred seventy points to sixty. There was a celebration in the Gryffindor common room. He did not feel like joining the party. He stayed out with Theodore outside the castle. He knows Theodore is brilliant and he will eventually figure out his secret. He did not want to keep secrets from him. He was his only real friend. There was no harm if Theodore knows his secret. Most of his burden will be shared. He decided he will tell him after the end of the year.

* * *

It was December. He received a letter from his parents. His parents and Ginny are going to Romania to meet Charlie. They ask him if he wants to join them or spend his Christmas with twins at the Hogwarts. Theodore decided to go home for the Christmas, therefore he is also joining his parents and Ginny.

Charlie gave them a small tour of the building that was, in fact, a dragon reservation center for a while after showing them their rooms in the nearby buildings. Charlie and Ron spend the rest of the day catching up and exchanging stories. They had dinner in the dining area. Charlie introduced them to some of his colleagues. At ten Mrs. Weasley ushered the two younger children to the sleep.

Meanwhile, Charlie was in deep thought. At first, he can not believe it.

"How can be Ron sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked his father.

"Ron told us that the Sorting Hat believes it will be good for him," said Mr. Weasley.

"How can it be good for Ron dad? You know our past. The Gryffindors will never treat him properly. They hate us, and they hate him."

"I know Charlie he is having a hard time, but we have to trust him. He is a strong child," said Mr. Weasley. "He said that he was doing fine."

"How he was doing fine?" yelled Charlie. "He told me that he has almost no friends in Gryffindor. He hardly spends any time at Gryffindor tower. Longbottom is his dormmate. Which only make the matter worse. Do you think he is having a peaceful time in his dorm? They had a big argument on their first night. He does not even spend his time in the common room. He only goes there to sleep."

"We can not do anything against it, Charlie. We can not challenge the Sorting Hat's decision. And he has Theodore Nott as a good friend."

"Yes, we can. We have to speak with the Headmaster and ask him to transfer Ron into Slytherin. His best friend Theodore is also a Slytherin," said Charlie.

"At first, I was also very concerned for him. I almost talked to the Headmaster. But at last, I think it was the best for him, Charlie," said Mr. Weasley calmly.

"How so?" Charlie asked hotly.

"I never wanted to participate in the war. I always wanted to remain neutral. But I was weak. He forced me to take this," said Mr. Weasley showing the dark mark on his left arm. Then he added in the determined voice.

"It is the time for my children to be there own person. To overcome the horrible shadow of their father's crime, to show the world that they are not weak."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **There are roughly two more chapters left before the first year is done.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon and Ron's Vision

**Chapter 7: The Dragon and Ron's Vision  
**

For Harry, his first Christmas at Hogwarts described in only one word. Unexpected. For the first time, he received the gifts at Christmas. Hagrid gave him a handmade wooden flute that he had carved it himself. He also gets the gifts from Neville and Hermione. Unexpectedly, he receives a gift from Neville's gran too. But this is not the weirdest thing. He received an invisibility cloak from an unknown person. This invisibility cloak belongs to his father before.

At one night at charms classroom, he saw a mirror. The mirror shows him with his parents, holding hands and smiling at each other. He was too shocked to know how to react. He was standing in the middle of his parents. His mother was ruffling his hair affectionately while his father was smiling proudly at him.

He dragged Neville to show the mirror. He too saw his parents. He was teared up with emotions. They both spend their lots of hours watching the mirror. One day Professor Dumbledore explain to them about this mirror. It was called The Mirror of Erised. It shows the deepest heart's desire of the viewer. Professor Dumbledore told them it was not safe for them to spent too much time watching this mirror. Many wizards went mental because of it.

He and Neville kept searching about Nicolas Flamel but to no use. They searched for hundreds of books in the Library. But still, they do not get any lead in their search. Harry had a feeling that he read about Nicolas Flamel before. But he was not able to figure out where. He and Neville are only first years Gryffindor who stayed for the Christmas at Hogwarts. He was grateful that Neville decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas with him. He was sure that if it is not for him, he will visit his gran.

Hermione returns after the Christmas holidays. She scolds the both of us for roaming the halls three nights in a row.

"If Filch had caught you!" she snapped.

"But he did not!" Harry snapped back. He wanted to see his parents, and he does not want to scold.

Unquestionably, Hermione does not have any fit with his tamper. She scolds back them back for taking zero time in finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. They spend the next few days looking for Nicolas Flamel in the Library.

One day Harry got the news from Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood that Snape is refereeing the next bloody game. He told the same to Hermione and Neville.

"Don't play!" Hermione said.

"Say you are ill," suggested Neville.

"Pretend to break your leg!" suggested Hermione.

"Indeed break your leg," said Neville.

"I can't," said Harry dejectedly. "There is not a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor cannot play at all."

They all stand up to go to the Library to continue their research on Nicolas Flamel. At that moment Neville winced in pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Malfoy," said Neville, nervously. "I met him outside the Library. We get involved in a small fight."

"He is not worth it, Neville," said Harry.

"Harry is right. Next time go to Professor McGonagall and report him!" suggested Hermione.

"I do not want to get into more trouble."

Harry gave him his last Chocolate Frog. He thanked him.

"Thanks, Harry. Do you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" said Neville.

Harry took the card to see who it was.

"Dumbledore again," he said. "He was the first one I ever-wait."

"I have found him!" he whispered. "Hermione look."

Hermione looked at the card. A look of realization came to her face. She jumped to her feet and ordered them to stay there. Then she explains to them about Sorcerer's Stone. Sorcerer's Stone is indeed precious, and he knows that Snape is trying to steal it.

The match came. Professor Dumbledore was present during the game. He sighed in relief. He knows that Snape did not try anything in the presence of the Headmaster. He looked remarkably pissed. Nothing nasty happened to him during the match, and he caught the snitch again.

On his way back to the common room, he heard Snape threatening Quirrell over wanting his help to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. He quickly drags Hermione and Neville to an empty classroom and tells them what he heard. Neville also gets involved in the fight again with the Malfoy during the match.

"So we are right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape is trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrell's hocus-pocus. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Art spell that Snape needs to break through." explained Harry.

"So you mean the Stone is only safe as long as Professor Quirrell stands up to Snape?" concluded Hermione.

* * *

Weeks have passed, and nothing happened. Quirrell did not look as nervous as he usually did. Hermione started studying for their exams. Both he and Neville thought that exams are ages away.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That is not ages away, that is like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

To avoid Hermione's lecture more both he and Neville joined her in the Library. Unexpectedly they saw Hagrid at the Library.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the Library?" said Harry.

"Just looking," said Hagrid.

"And what are you lot up to?" He suddenly looked suspicious. "You are not still looking for Nicolas Flamel, are you?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," replied Harry smugly. "And we know what the dog is guarding it is a Sorcerer's Stone."

"SHHHHH!" said Hagrid looking around to see if anyone was listening. "do not go shouting about it. What is the matter with you?"

"There are few things we wanted to ask you as a matter of fact," said Harry. "What is guarding the stone apart from Fluffy?"

"SHHHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen, come and see me later but mind you, I am not promising that I will tell you anything."

"See you later, then," Harry said smiling.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the stone?" said Neville.

"I am going to see what section he was in," said Hermione and she walked off.

"Dragons!" she whispered when she came back. "Hagrid was looking up about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From egg to Inferno; A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I have ever met him."

"But it is against the laws," said Neville. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by Warlock's Convention of 1709 everyone knows that. It is hard to stop muggles from noticing us if we are keeping dragons in the back garden."

"Yeah, I know. Ron told me about it," said Hermione.

Neville grunted in response and stare at her wondering why she wants to be friend with Weasley. Harry quickly chose to change the subject.

"So what on earth's Hargid is up to?" said Harry.

"There is only one way to find out," said Hermione.

Later that day all three of them gone to visit Hagrid.

* * *

Hermione, Neville, and Harry leave the Hagrid's hut. Now they know that the stone is protected by enchantments done by all the professors. But Professor Snape is trying to steal it, and all three of them come to the same conclusion. It is possible that since Professor Snape is also the one who added the enchantments, he well knows how to get past with other professors enchantments, except for Qurriell's and Fluffy. _'How can Hagrid called that dog Fluffy'_ she thought. She knew that Hagrid is fascinated by dangerous creatures. But this time he has gone too far. He lives in a wooden house, and there is no possible way that he can tame a Dragon.

She knew Dragon's taming at home is illegal and she does not want Hagrid's expulsion. She knew that Harry cared for Hagrid too much. The only way to keep Hagrid from suspension is to get rid of the dragon. She needs to think fast and come up with a brilliant plan as she always did. Well, she already had a plan in mind, but she does not think that her other two companions would like it. She needs to think of an alternative way.

Few days have passed, and still, she is not able to think of any alternative way. At breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words.

 _IT'S HATCHING!_

Harry and Neville together are able to convince her to see the live hatching of a dragon. All three of them made their way towards Hagrid's hut after their Herbology class. Harry knocked at the door.

"It is nearly out," said Hagrid and letting them in.

The egg was lying in the middle of the table. There were deep cracks in it already. All of them staring intently at the egg. Suddenly there was a scraping noise, and the egg cracked open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It was all black with spiny wings that were way bigger than his tiny body, it had a long nose, tiny horn stubs, and eyes the color of ripe pumpkins. When it sneezed, sparks flew out of his nose, creating tiny embers on the wooden table.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid beamed as he reached out to stroke the dragon's head. The dragon snapped at his fingers.

"Bless him looks he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.

All three of them shared a look.

"Mummy?" whispered Harry so that only Neville and Hermione could hear it. "Meal was more like it."

"Hagrid," said Hermione. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when suddenly his mouth gaped open and he jumped up, eyes staring at the window.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains. It is a kid. He is running back to the school."

All three of them bolted up and looked out. They all caught the flash of the blonde hair. They all instantly knew who the kid is.

It was Malfoy, and he had seen everything.

* * *

All three of them bid Hagrid goodbye and left for the castle. All of them are solemn. Hermione knows that they are needed to get rid of the dragon and fast. Now Malfoy knows about the dragon, and if he tells anyone, then it will result in Hagrid's expulsion. She was not able to think of any other alternative plan, and now she does not have any choice. She has to convince Harry and especially Neville.

Neville sees Hermione and saw her demeanor solemn but determined.

"Do you have any plan Hermione?" asked Neville.

She nodded. "Let's head back to the common room first."

They all walked back towards the common room in silence. There are few students in the common room. She looks around, and there no sign of Ron. She sighed. It was better to tell Harry and Neville now.

"I am going to kill Malfoy. That git!" said Harry harshly.

They move towards their favorite spot in the common room.

"Hermione you said you have a plan," said Neville.

Hermione nodded looking at the table. Then she looked at Harry to meet with his hopeful face. She then turned towards Neville and said looking straight into his eyes.

"You are not going to like this."

Neville turned towards Harry. Both boys looked at each other. After a moment both turned towards Hermione and nodded at her to continue.

"Well, you see," Hermione started nervously. "On my birthday, I have a ni-, umm, a chat with Ron-"

"Weasley!" scoffed Harry.

"How do you still remember a chat with him on your birthday. I know you are on friendly terms with him, Hermione, and you two talked very often. I don't know why, though? I already warned you about him on the train."

"You told me about his father Neville," said Hermione as patiently as she could muster not liking the way where this conversation is heading. Most of the time she talked with Ron is when Neville and Harry are not around. Both of them did not ask her anything before. It was the first time they are having a conversation about her friendship with Ron.

"It is just more of the same," said Neville.

"No, it is not," Hermione finally snapped. "He is sorted into Gryffindor not Slytherin for Merlin's sake."

"Anyway, I just remember it preciously because he is the only one apart from my family who wished me a Happy Birthday," she continued.

"Listen, Hermione," said Neville seriously. "We care about you. You are a muggle-born. I already told you that Weasleys are full of pureblood superiority nonsense."

"Well, he treated me nicely from the beginning. I do not think he is a bigot person as you assumed Neville."

"Anyway, what is your plan Hermione?" interjected Harry. He knows that this conversation will lead them nowhere.

Hermione too decided to move to the point.

"So as I am telling, I have a chat with Ron on my birthday in the Library. He is reading the same book we saw at Hagrid's. I asked him why. He told me his brother works with the dragons in Romania. They also look for those who try to tame dragons at home."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Harry.

"Ron's brother can help us. He can take the dragon back to the preserve," concluded Hermione.

"How do you know he will help us?" asked Neville.

"He will if Ron asked him," said Hermione as a matter of fact.

"I don't like it," said Neville grumpily.

"I told you so."

* * *

Ron spends his wonderful time at Romania with Charlie. He was very pleased to see Ginny again. Ginny looks genuinely concerned for her brother. His sorting into Gryffindor also shocked her. And after reading his letters, she knew that he does not have many friends. She was also very jovial to have her brother for the Christmas. They also endure to sneak out at night for a fly together.

Ron falls back into his normal routine once he returned back to Hogwarts. Like before he spends most of his time with Theodore and his brothers. He still felt unwelcoming at the Gryffindor common room. He hardly spends any time there. Tonight he is due to a Potions essay. He is sitting in the common room trying to complete his essay as soon as possible.

"Hi! Ron!" he heard a familiar voice.

He looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Hermione followed by Potter and Longbottom behind her. He smiled inwardly. He knew precisely why they are here. He was wondering for a few days about it. He had a doubt that Hermione will remember about their talk or not. Apparently she remembered.

"Oh! Hello, Hermione!" he greeted her. He also greeted Potter and Longbottom with a nod.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Hermione.

"No."

Hermione sat beside him while Potter and Longbottom sat opposite to him.

"What are you working on?" said Hermione. Potter made an impatient sound.

"Potion's essay," replied Ron.

"Do you guys want something?" asked Ron.

"Yes. Well, we need a favor from you," said Hermione.

He heard a disapproving huffed from Longbottom. Ron tried very hard to keep his face straight and not broke into a grin. He knew what was coming.

"Go on," he motioned towards Hermione to continue.

Hermione explains all about Hagrid and dragon to him. So the dragon is already hatched. He has to write Charlie soon.

"So we are hoping that you could help us. I remember your brother works with the dragons. We do not want Hagrid to get caught and expelled," said Hermione.

He nodded.

"We wanted to move dragon out of here secretly. So make sure of that. Malfoy already knows about it. So ask your brother as soon as possible," said Harry.

He sometimes wonders why he was helping them? Why he talked with Hermione about his brother long ago? He did not know Hagrid, and he still volunteered to help him. But deep down he knew why. At first, he felt very lonely at Hogwarts. He wanted to be nice towards Hermione. She is the only one who joined his company from the Gryffindors. He also remembers his conversation with the Sorting Hat. Sorting Hat wants him to prove everyone that he was a different person. He also desperately wanted to prove himself.

"I will write Charlie a letter tomorrow, and tell you when he answered," assured Ron.

"You owe me this one, Potter," said Ron.

Longbottom glared at him. "We owe you nothing. You-"

"What do you want?" said Harry cutting Neville off.

Ron thought about it for a moment. Then he replied.

"I don't know now. Maybe, you can help me in the future."

Harry nodded. He extended his arm to shake with Ron and confirm the deal.

"Deal," said Harry.

"Deal," replied Ron taking Harry's hand.

Ron glanced around to see Longbottom looking rather pissed. He saw Hermione beside him with a small smile on her face.

And suddenly she was gone. And in front of his eyes is only blackness, as he felt himself spinning, and falling. He gasped and pulled out his wand and whirled around. He looked around for any sign of danger in the common room, but he was not in the common room anymore.

 _He was in a vast Hogwarts corridor. He recognized it as the third-floor corridor_ _.He saw Potter is whispering something in a low voice to Longbottom and Hermione. He saw Hermione opened a door with her wand. He goes behind Harry and saw a giant three-headed dog for the first time. The harp was playing at the dog's feet. Harry pulled out a flute and started playing it._

 _Then suddenly everything went black again, and he saw his surrounding begin to change. He saw a long thick black rope or whatever it is chocking Longbottom's neck followed by the bright light. His surrounding changed again. Now he was in a room with a lot of flying keys. He watched Potter hovering over a broom chasing a key. His surrounding changed once again, and now he was on the giant chessboard. He looked at Hermione who was playing with the enchanted opponents. Longbottom and Potter are also playing with Hermione. He gasped in horror as he realized a mistake made by Hermione. It was a checkmate. She is playing as a king. They lost the match. The white queen raised her arm and hit Hermione directly on the head. She was unconscious instantly. Longbottom and Potter looked at her with their mouth wide open. The white queen kicked her out of the board like she was a rag doll, blood flowing all along the way._

Ron blinked and gasped. The blood was pounding in his ears. He was back in Gryffindor common room lying on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 is up. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note :**

 **Sorry, for a late update.**

 **I would like to discuss about the characters in this story.**

 **1\. Harry and Neville :**

Harry and Neville became friends on the Hogwarts Express due to the mutual understanding between them for living without parents. There was no chemistry between them as that was between Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry became best friends instantly. Ron is like someone who Harry needs to enjoy the life after his horrible past with his relatives. He needs someone who will joke around and make him laugh. On the other hand, Neville shares the same history with Harry. _They became friends by an understanding._

 **2\. Hermione and Neville :**

Neville has quite a low self-esteem, and Hermione is like who she is. She was very nervous and wanted peoples to like her. That is why she decided to help Neville with his toad. Neville, on the other hand, is very grateful to her and could not help but like her.

 **3\. Hermione and Harry :**

There is no troll incident in this story. _(Hermione is the same bossy Hermione here. But here, Ron cannot call her nightmare and insult her for not having friends. Because he does not have any friend either and she is the only Gryffindor who is kind to him. The charms class that combines Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I cannot believe that between them anyone besides cannon Ron will insult her like that.)_ Here, Harry and Hermione become friends from their mutual friendship with Neville. Right now, Harry thinks Hermione is a bossy know-it-all, but he deals with her for Neville. But the friendship between Harry and Hermione comes naturally. The more adventures they share, the more strong their friendship become.

 **4\. Ron and Hermione :**

Their nature is entirely the opposite. One sticks with the rules while the other does not care about the rules. That is why I want them to meet before Hogwarts to know each other otherwise it was very difficult for them to become friends with the whole Neville situation. In this story, Ron is grateful for her friendship and will not do anything to destroy it. They will bicker it was in their nature but, it will not turn into a heated argument. They become interested because in each other both are mysterious to each other. Hermione is intrigued towards him because of his sorting while knowing his past and of his large family. On the other hand, Ron is intrigued towards her because she is the most brilliant student despite being a muggle-born. He was already confused about the pureblood superiority before joining Hogwarts, and she is the right example for him to help him understand.

 **5\. Ron and Luna :**

Luna has a major role to play in this story. Ron cannot handle all his Seer ability alone. Hermione is not at his side to help him. He needs brains, and Luna is a Ravenclaw for a reason. The friendship between them will play a significant role in the future.

 **6\. Ron and Theodore :**

Theodore just like Ron is not a bigot person. His father is a death eater, but he is not like his father. He is smart and wants to get out from his father's shadow. That is why Ron Weasley intrigues him, and they become friends.

 **7\. The new GOLDEN TRIO (Harry, Neville, and Hermione) :**

This Golden Trio is entirely different from the original. Here all the members are a single child and do not know how it was like to have a sibling. All of them lacks the social ability and finds it difficuilt to make friends. Their adventures together make them great friends with each other but, they need other friends too to lighten their mood, to enjoy their school like a teenager. It was a major change. With Ron, Harry and Hermione do not need any other friend to entertain themselves. They always find fun in their group. But without Ron, the fun and laugh are seriously not there, and they will miss it.

 **Ron is the master of chess, and I don't think that anyone at the age of eleven capable to beat Professor McGonagall at chess.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Forbidden Forest  
**

"Ron!"

Someone called him.

"Ron!" Some called again. That was familiar.

Hermione.

"Hermione," he heard himself croak. And then he noticed he was lying on the ground, and that his head hurt a lot. It felt as if the thousand mountain trolls had just pounded his skull with their clubs. He opened his eyes, and his vision was blurred.

And then Hermione came into focus. He also saw Potter and Longbottom just behind her.

Hermione is beside him on the ground. Her chocolate brown eyes wide with fear, and her forehead crinkled in worry.

"Ron," she said again. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" he groaned. He is still having a hard time forcing Hermione's unconscious form in the back of his mind. He never experiences anything like this before. At one moment he was in the common room, and the next moment he was in the third-floor corridor with Hermione, Longbottom, and Harry.

'What the hell was that?' he thought.

"You... you blacked out," said Hermione. "Or something. One minute you were here and the next you- I don't know, it was like you went into a trance or something, and then- you fell."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate. It does not feel right. He had left. He had been somewhere else. Inside the trapdoor at the third-floor corridor.

'I saw it, I know, I did.'

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Um- nothing," replied Ron rather quickly. He gets up, packs his parchments and headed swiftly towards the boy's dormitory.

"I will write Charlie tomorrow and gets back to you when he writes back," he said and vanished inside the dormitory, leaving very confused Hermione, Longbottom, and Potter.

* * *

He wrote a letter to Charlie the next morning. His mind is still occupied with his vision the previous night. Once inside the dorm, he quickly wrote his vision in his journal. He was trying to figure out what his vision depicts. He relates his previous dream about Sorcerer's stone and this vision.

 _1\. Third-Floor corridor._

 _2\. Three-headed dog on the trapdoor, protecting the Sorcerer's stone._

 _3\. Enchantments also have done by other teachers like flying keys, human-sized wizard chess to protect the stone._

 _4\. Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone._

 _5\. Hermione, Potter, and Longbottom jump inside the trapdoor and beaten by the wizard chess._

He was still quite confused that why they go inside the trapdoor in the first place? He does not think that Potter wanted to steal the stone for himself.

For the next few days, he was still trying to figure out what his dreams and vision are implying? He also notices the smug look on Malfoy face whenever he saw Potter. Malfoy is entirely a different problem. He does not know why he was still silent about this whole dragon situation. He will easily suspend Hagrid if he wants.

After a week he received a letter from Charlie informing him to bring the dragon tomorrow at midnight at the astronomy tower where his friends will take it to Romania. He soon tells Potter about his brother's plan. They all decided to meet at Hagrid's hut after the class.

Ron is in his dormitory changing his school robes. Hermione is waiting for him in the common room. Potter and Longbottom are already present at Hagrid's.

"Hurry up!" she yelled when he reached the bottom stairs.

He gives her an apologetic smile, and she leads him outside the portrait hole grabbing his hand.

Once they reach, Hagrid shot him a disapproving look but did not say any insulting.

"What do you lot want?" asked Hagrid, looking towards Ron suspiciously.

"We want to discuss the dragon, Hagrid," said Potter calmly.

"Harry!" hissed Hagrid accusingly for discussing the dragon in front of Weasley.

"We already told him about Norbert Hagrid, and that is why he is here," said Potter.

Hagrid looked confused.

Meanwhile, Ron becomes very fascinated by seeing a dragon. He left the four of them to discuss, and he made his way towards a baby dragon. The dragon is already more than two foot tall. The dragon roar lightly when Ron got closer. He notices a dead rat on the bowl. He picks one and leans forward to feed a one to the dragon. But instead of taking a dead rat the dragon attack on his hand and bit. The next thing Ron knew was that the knife-like fangs piercing into his hand.

"BLOODY FUCK!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. That made others look into his direction. Hagrid ran up to him as he cried once again in agony. But his screams did not affect Hagrid. He even has the nerve to get on him for scaring the bloody menace.

"There is nothing to scare about Norbert. Mummy is here!"

"Bloody Beast!" he muttered under his breath and pressed his handkerchief in the wound.

Then Potter explains Hagrid all about Ron's brother Charlie and how they decided to get rid of the dragon before anybody found out about it. And it took some convincing from Potter and Hermione but eventually, Hagrid agreed. Now they decided to meet at Hagrid's hut tomorrow at eleven.

Ron decided to keep his wound covered by a handkerchief all day and will visit the hospital wing after getting rid of the dragon.

At eleven the next day Ron found himself for the second time in Hagrid's hut with Hermione, Potter, and Longbottom. They are securing the dragon in a wooden box. They already told Hagrid about Charlie's friends and his eyes filled with tears. After they secure the dragon safely inside the wooden box, Hagrid started sobbing loudly.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid said between his sobs. "Mommy will never forget you."

They all made their way towards the top of the astronomy tower. How they will escape from the eyes of Mrs. Norris or Filch they never knew. Fortunately, they made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower without noticing. Ron is having a difficult time carrying the heavy box with an injured hand. All of them reach the top of the Astronomy tower panting heavily.

They don't have to wait long for Charlie's friends to arrive. They all buckle the box in which Norbert is into the harness Charlie's friends bought. Soon they finish the buckling securely, and Charlie's friends are ready to leave. They all watched happily and relieved that finally the dragon is gone. They all made their way down the Astronomy Tower. But all their happiness is spoiled when they all caught by Filch at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower.

Filch take all of them to Professor McGonagall. She is very angry with all four of them and ducks fifty points each and detention. Next day Ron goes to the infirmary to treat his hands. He was relieved that Madam Pomfrey did not ask him any questions. All of the Gryffindor students are mad at the four of them. Gryffindor is now last at the house championship thanks to the two hundred points loss in one night.

* * *

They had to serve their detention with Hagrid. Hagrid told them they have to search for the dead unicorn because someone is killing them to drink the unicorn's blood. Hagrid, Hermione, and Neville are gone the one side while Harry, Ron, and Hagrid's pet dog Fang search the other side.

As Harry and Ron made their way deeper inside the forest, the forest becomes more silent and dark. At one corner they saw a dead unicorn. Ron has never seen anything so beautiful and sad at the same time. As both he and Harry take a step towards unicorn then suddenly out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground. Ron, Harry, and Fang stood transfixed. The clock reached the figure lowered its head over the wound in the animal side, and begin to drink its blood.

Fang bark loudly and bolted. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its foot and swiftly move towards them. Both of them did not move out of fear.

Ron saw Harry rubbing his scar and fell on his knees like he was in pain. Then suddenly from behind them a centaur appeared and charged on the hooded figure. The hooded figure retreated quickly. The centaur was now walking towards them.

"Are you all right?" the centaur asked Harry.

"Yes- Thank You- What was that?"

The centaur did not answer.

"My name is Firenze. You are a Potter boy. The forest is not safe at this time especially for you. You had better get back to Hagrid."

Then suddenly two more centaurs came out of the bush. There is an argument over Harry and the unicorn. After that Firenze ride both Harry and Ron on his back towards Hagrid. After a while, Firenze asked.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No" they both answered.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only who had nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of the unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Both of them stared back at Firenze.

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry said aloud. "If you are going to be cursed forever, death is better, isn't it?"

"It is" Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

'The Sorcerer's Stone' both Ron and Harry thought at the same time.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze continued.

Both Ron and Harry are stunned.

'It can not be true? How is it possible? Voldemort is dead. But-' Harry voice interrupted Ron's thought.

"Do you mean, that was Vol-"

"Harry, Ron are you all right?"

Hermione was running towards them down the path, Hagrid and Neville puffing along behind her.

"I am fine," said Harry while Ron just nodded. "Hagrid, the unicorn is dead, it is in the clearing back there."

Firenze said his goodbye after that and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Ron is agitated after his detention in the Forbidden Forest. His mind was still repeating Firenze words. He is sure that Firenze is hinting at them that Voldemort is trying to return. And if he thinks about it, if Voldemort is positively not dead then it was unmistaken that only Voldemort is willing to commit such an offensive crime of drinking the unicorn's blood.

'Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you can never die.'

Ron repeated Firenze words. He knows that by drinking the Elixer of Life one will be immortal like Nicolas Flamel and his wife. But for making Elixer, you need Sorcerer's Stone. The stone is hidden inside the Hogwarts. The more he thought about it, the more he was able to connect the long dots.

Voldemort's presence near the Hogwarts. Voldemort is drinking the unicorn's blood to keep himself alive. Voldemort is trying to steal Sorcerer's Stone hidden inside the school. But Professor Dumbledore is present in the Hogwarts, and everybody knows that Voldemort fears Professor Dumbledore most. So, he cannot break inside the school.

Then how will he plan to steal the stone? Then suddenly it clicked him. Unless someone is helping him from the inside. He then remembers from his dream how Potter, Longbottom, and Hermione accuse Professor Snape of trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Now everything is making sense. He knows that Professor Snape is the former death eater and it was very possible for him to help the Dark Lord.

He got much furious at Snape and the whole situation. He cannot believe that Professor Snape is betraying Professor Dumbledore. How did he do that? Professor Dumbledore protected him from the Ministry after the fall of the Dark Lord and trusted him. And now he is betraying all of them.

'A Death Eater is always a Death Eater.' he thought bitterly. All the insult his father, his family receive reached to him in full force. He cannot believe it. His father is honest about his crimes, and being punished. But Snape, Dumbledore trusted him and protected him and he bloody escaped from the Ministry. His father is rotting in Azkaban, and Snape is enjoying at Hogwarts.

He thought that everybody deserves a second chance. And he was glad that when his father got a second chance and a position at the Ministry. He also adores Professor Snape before for his transition from Death Eater to a Professor. But now all he feels is fury and hate towards his potion master. He does not want Voldemort to return and so does Potter. And the only way to prevent this from happening is to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.

He then thinks about his vision and how do Potter, Longbottom, and Hermione fail to pass the wizard chess. He was now sure that the trio went inside trapdoor to protect the Stone. But they fail, isn't it? They were beaten by the wizard's chess. And if it is true, then Snape will successfully steal the stone. And Voldemort will be back.

"Bloody Hell!" he cursed loudly.

He needs to go inside the trapdoor but how? He cannot ask Potter and join them even when he owes him a favor. How will he explain to them his knowledge of Sorcerer's Stone? He cannot.

He takes out his dream journal and read his vision again.

Flute. Why does Potter is playing the flute in front of a bloody dog? There is also a harp at the dog's feet. It must mean something.

But he does not have a flute. How did he get it?

Theo.

A rope chocking Longbottom's neck. How will he pass it?

A broom and keys.

And finally the wizard chess.

How will he get through all the Professors protection he doesn't know. Why he needs the flute he doesn't know. But he knows one thing. He cannot do all this alone. He needs Theo. And he was determined to stop Snape from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort.

The next morning Ron quickly found Theodore outside a Great Hall. He waved at him and ask him to follow. Once they are sure that they are alone, Ron decided to ask him directly.

"Theo, do you have a flute?"

"Flute," repeated Theodore confused by the redhead request. "No. Why?"

Ron sighed. "Can you do me a favor, Theo. I need a flute, and I need your help."

"Ron, you are not making any sense."

"Please, I promise, I will explain everything to you after all this shit is over, Theo."

Sensing his friend urgency, Theodore asked seriously. "What are you talking about?"

"I promise, I will tell you everything after this is over."

Ron does not want Theodore to know about Sorcerer's Stone now. Because he cannot explain to him how does he know about all of this in the first place. He intends to keep his secret to himself a little longer. But he decided that he will tell Theo all about his secret after this. He does have a right to know.

Theodore eyes him for a moment and then sighed. "Okay. I will bring you a flute." Ron's lips twitched upwards a little. "And what help do you need?"

Ron looks straight into his eyes and said.

"We are going inside the trapdoor."

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Next chapter Ron and Trio's journey through the trapdoor.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9: Through the Trapdoor

**Chapter: 9 Through the Trapdoor and End of the First Year  
**

"Wh- What? Trap...door? What trapdoor?" asked Theodore bewildered.

Then Ron explained to him all about the Sorcerer's Stone, the three-headed dog, the human wizard chess and other protective enchantments put by other professors.

"Okay. Wait. So the Sorcerer's Stone is inside the school? Guarded by the three-headed dog and other professor's enchantments?" asked Theodore.

Ron nodded.

"And the trapdoor is located in the restricted corridor on the third floor?"

"Yes."

"So you want to steal the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"What? NO!" exclaimed Ron.

"Then why do you want to go inside the trapdoor?" asked Theodore hotly.

Ron groaned. Then he tells him about his suspicion of Professor Snape stealing the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort. Theodore is shocked with this new revelation.

"How do you know?" asked Theodore.

"I promise, Theo, once all of this is over, I will tell to everything," reassured Ron.

"Okay. So why do you need a flute?"

"I think we need it to get past the dog."

"How so?"

"I don't know."

"Ron this is mental."

Ron sighed. "I know, but we need to do this, but I can understand if you don't want to join me."

"No. It is not like that. We will go inside the trapdoor together. It is just that this is quite dangerous. We can be seriously hurt."

"I know."

Theodore gave a long sigh. "Why don't we inform professors and let them handle this."

"We can not explain to them how come we know about the Sorcerer's Stone in the first place and no one will believe that Professor Snape is trying to steal it."

Both the first year boys are silent for a long moment. Both are deep in their thoughts. Finally, Theodore is the one to break the silence.

"Okay. So we need a flute."

"Yes."

"Okay, I will order it from a shop I know in Diagon Alley. Hopefully, we get it within one week."

Ron nodded. "Thanks."

"You are mental."

Both boys grinned at each other before joining the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

In one week, Ron and Theodore planned everything for their trip inside the trapdoor.

"Meet me at eleven and don't forget to sneak a broomstick from a cupboard."

"Yes," replied Theodore.

So that's why Ron found himself at third-floor corridor waiting for Theodore impatiently. After ten more agonizing minutes, Theodore finally arrived.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron harshly.

"Mrs. Norris saw me when I was coming," said Theodore. "I think she went to look for Filch. And I am not able to sneak a broomstick."

"Then let's go, right now."

"Remember we both have to start playing the flute immediately once we were inside the room."

They both reach the room where the three-headed dog is guarding the stone. Ron tries to unlock the door but to no avail.

"Move aside," hissed Theodore and raised his wand and pointed towards door's lock. "Alohomora," he whispered, and the door gets unlocked.

"Brilliant," said Ron. Then he takes a deep breath. "Remember to start playing the flute immediately," Theodore nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Ron pushes the door just enough to enter and close it immediately. Once inside the room, both of them heard a low growl. Ron turned around instantly and noticed that the dog in sniffing in their direction madly with all his three noses. Both Ron and Theodore let out a terrific shriek and jump towards the opposite side of the wall.

"Flute," shouted Ron and both boys started playing the flute.

After five long minutes, the dog finally drifted into the sleep. When the dog is fully asleep, Ron let go of his flute and started shifting dog's leg from the trapdoor. He could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck sending an eerie chill down his spine. Surely, if the bloody dog wakes up at any moment, it can tear them from limb to limb.

"Do not stop playing the flute Theo," Ron motioned towards Theodore.

He opened the door and peeked inside.

"Nothing in there Theo... just darkness," said Ron.

"Okay, I am going first, you keep playing and if anything happens to me, do not follow. Bring the professors. Okay?" Ron finished nervously.

Theodore nodded as he continued to play the flute.

Ron jumped inside the trapdoor and then landed on what seemed like a huge cushion.

He yelled for Theodore that it is safe to jump and he followed suit. A few seconds later Theodore also landed beside Ron.

"We must be miles below the school," said Theodore.

"If we had a soft landing, thanks to this-" before Ron could finish his sentence the plant begin to move.

"What is this?" yelled Ron as Devil's Snare wrapped around them quickly.

"Stop moving!" said Theodore. "I know what it is. It is Devil's Snare."

"Thanks, Theo... now I know what it's named, I think I will plant it in the garden of my house."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Theodore. "I am trying to remember how to killed it."

"Well, hurry up, I cannot breathe!"

"Lumos!" yelled Theodore as the plant begin to move away from its victims.

"Thanks," said Ron once both of them are entirely free from the plant. Now Ron was able to connect dots between a rope chocking Longbottom's neck and the bright light. He is glad that he take Theodore with him otherwise he was dead right now.

As they walk through the dark corridor the only thing they could hear besides, their footsteps were the trickle of water on the walls.

"Do you hear something?" Ron whispered. Theodore listened to the sound.

"What do you think it is?"

"They look like wings."

"Look there is another door," pointed Theodore.

They try to open it but to no avail.

"These birds look like keys," noticed Ron.

"What do you think?"

Again Ron manages to connect dots between the flying keys and the broom.

"It looks like we need to catch the correct key. Look there is a broom," pointed Ron.

"Go get it then."

"You are a better flyer, Theo," said Ron.

"But-"

"Go Theo and look for the oldest key."

After some time Theodore manages to catch the oldest key, and now both boys are on the other side of the door.

The next chamber was so dark that both boys are not able to see a bloody thing. But the moment they stepped into it, the white light shone out of nowhere and lit the room. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman. Across the chamber were the white pieces.

Now Ron was in his field. If there was something he had always been good at, it was playing chess. The main reason he decided to come inside the trapdoor because Hermione was not able to win the chess match, which means the Trio were not able to save the Sorcerer's Stone.

"What do we do now?" asked Theodore.

"We have to play to cross the room."

"How?"

"We have to take the place of some of the black pieces and win to be able to cross," said Ron. "I think the best thing is I should play."

Theodore nodded.

"Theo, you can take the place of the bishop."

"And what about you?" asked Theodore.

"I will be a knight."

Ron started directing the black pieces. They move silently on his instructions. The game went on, and it seemed as if the white side were slaughtering them with no mercy. On several occasions, he had to save Theodore. The black pieces were in the piles on the edge of the chessboard lying like the fallen soldiers. At one moment, he was in a position of winning the match, but he has to sacrifice himself for that and he does not fancy a shot on his head. He remembers the unconscious form of Hermione from his vision when she got hit by the white queen.

But now he is again in the same situation. They will win the match, but Ron has to sacrifice himself. And this time Ron knows it is their best chance otherwise, they are not able to win this game. He avoided it before because they have enough black pieces alive to make the next move and the plenty of time. But now they have no other choice. He has to sacrifice himself to win the game.

"We are nearly there," said Ron.

Ron gave a resigned sigh.

"Right," said Ron. "It is the only way."

Theodore also sensed what Ron was up too.

"NO!" he shouted.

"I have got to be taken down, Theo."

"There must be another way?"

"We already lost most of our pieces, Theo."

"But-"

"This is our best chance."

"Ron, please do not do it," said Theodore angrily.

"This is chess," said Ron quietly. "We have to make some sacrifices." He looked towards the white king. "That will free you to checkmate the king."

"Ron-"

"It is the only way, Theo," said Ron confidently.

Theodore now seemed to understand that there was no other solution and he nodded dejectedly.

"Ready?" asked Ron determinedly. "There I go," he looked back at Theodore again. "Do not stay once we have won."

As he stepped forward, the white queen plunged towards Ron. He held out his breathe waiting for the blow. It hit him hard on the head with its stone arm. He let out a scream from the agonizing pain.

As Ron immersed himself in the unconsciousness, he heard a scream from Theodore. After only darkness.

* * *

Ron _found himself in the middle of the Great Hall. The walls of the halls are all covered in the sparkling silver frost, with hundred of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there was about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people._

 _He looks around and saw many students and professors are also present in the Great Hall wearing party dress robes. Ron is also wearing a cerulean blue dress robe. He felt hungry and looks around and found an empty table. He is halfway down towards the table when someone called him._

 _"Ron!"_

 _He turned around, and he caught his breath and his jaw-dropped as he saw a beautiful, pretty girl in her periwinkle-blue dress with straps that stopped at her knees making her way towards him. She looks gorgeous. Breathtaking. Beautiful. Fantastic. Words are not enough to describe the way her silky blue robes fluttered down her body, the way her hair framed her beautiful face. She is still coming towards him, and he wondered why this angelic looking girl is searching for him._

 _He soon realized that he is staring at her open-mouthed and closed his mouth. Unable to resist himself, he too made his way towards her not caring about anybody else and his previous desire to eat is all forgotten._

 _"Ron," the beautiful girl said again once they meet._ _ _Ron thinks that he heard that voice before, but he was not able to recognize it.__

 _"Do you want to dance?"_ _ _Ron_ asked boldly._

 _She looked up at him surprised. He held out his right hand for her to take but she was still staring at him strangely. Ron is getting quite apprehensive and decided to bring his hand down to his sides, but before he does that she takes his hand with her small ones. He looks up at her beautiful face and saw a small smile on her lips. Beautiful, soft lips._

 _"Sure," she said, and both hands in hand move towards the dance floor._

 _She quickly slide into his arms, and he soon had his arms around her waist and his hand on the small of her back. He was sure that she would be able to hear his heart pounding through his chest. They danced together for a while. Now Ron is staring at her beautiful, soft lips and wonders how it feels to kiss those lips. S_ _ _lowly h_ e is starting to lean down._

 _"Ron!" she said her voice barely above a whisper._

* * *

"Ron!" someone calls him. He groaned.

"Ron, are you awake?" someone called him again.

"What?" he said a bit harshly, certainly put off to be disturbed from his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Umm... Hermione," he said in a soft voice this time.

"I heard that you are in the hospital wing, so I thought to pay you a visit," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Ron as she sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Did I disturb you? Were you asleep?" she asked anxiously.

"Err... no. It's okay," reassured Ron and she visibly relaxed.

"How do you end you here?" asked Hermione, concern visible on her face.

"I slip from the stairs," lied Ron.

"Where?"

"Third-floor corridor," said Ron. "Thanks, Theo is with me otherwise I will be on my own."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, apparently not believing his story.

He cannot blame her though. This story seemed too far-fetched to believe. He glanced outside the window. The sun is at its peak. Hermione is visiting him during the lunch break. He is allowed to leave the hospital wing at evening before the dinner. He lost a considerable amount of blood, and Madam Pomfrey insists him to skip today's classes.

After he hit by the white queen, Theodore tells him that he went to the next door, but he has to fight the troll. Assuredly, he is not skilled enough to defeat a troll alone, so he decided to retreat and help Ron. He also suffers from some bruises on his way back from the Devil's Snare and the three-headed dog. But he was released in the morning by Madam Pomfrey.

He was quite put-off that they are not able to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. But his mind was somewhere else. He was still thinking about the beautiful girl whom he was about to kiss in his dream when he was unconscious. He felt very giddy all day that someday that beautiful girl will be his girlfriend.

Ron also told Theodore about his Seer ability and how he was able to know so many things. To say that Theodore is astounded is an understatement. Theodore also assured Ron that his secret is safe with him.

"You know, fifty points are given to both Gryffindor and Slytherin overnight, and I thought both you and your friend has some part on it," said Hermione.

Theodore also told him about the increase in point of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. But no professors talk to any of them, so they do not know the actual reason behind the rise in the points. But he never thought that Hermione is thinking about this in this way.

"Umm... I don't know. I don't think that falling from the stairs will award me fifty points," she nodded.

"When will you be released from here?" asked Hermione.

"Before the dinner, I suppose."

"Well, I think I should go now and do not worry about the classes. I will bring you your homework," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said with a smile.

"Your Welcome," said Hermione and left the chair by his bedside.

When she was about to leave the hospital wing, she abruptly turned around and said: "Take care."

* * *

"I am going inside the trapdoor tonight?"

"What?" said Hermione.

"I am going with you," said Neville. Hermione nodded.

"But-"

"Don't be stupid Harry, we all are going together," concluded Hermione.

Harry was pretty sure that today in the absence of Professor Dumbledore, Snape tries to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione are moving quickly towards the third-floor corridor under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once they reach there, Harry immediately started playing the flute. Once the dog was asleep again, they quickly jumped inside the trapdoor. Their landing is soft, but they landed straight into Devil's Snare which started wrapping around them. Hermione's fast thinking save them from the Devil's Snare. In the next chamber, Harry quickly catches the correct keys with his excellent seeker skills and all three of them proceeds to the next room.

"What is this?" said Harry once they were inside the room.

"It is chess, but it is already solved," said Hermione. "See, there is the next door," pointed Hermione.

"Already solved, that means we need to hurry up," said Neville.

"There is also some blood there," pointed Hermione at the edge of the chessboard.

"Snape is already there," said Harry.

"What do you reckon?" asked Harry to Hermione.

"We already had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare. Flitwick must have put charms on the keys. McGonagall transfigured the chessman. That leaves Quirrell's spell and Snape's," said Hermione.

They all reached the next door.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

Once they were inside the next room, their nostrils are full with a disgusting smell. They saw, flat on the floor, a troll already knocked down in front of them.

"I am glad we don't have to fight this one," said Neville.

The next room contains Snape's puzzle. Hermione solved it quite comfortably, but the potion is available for only one person to continue. Harry proceeds towards the next door while both Hermione and Neville decided to go to the owlery to write a letter to Dumbledore.

Harry enters the last chamber, but someone is already present there. It wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

"You?" gasped Harry.

"Me," said Quirrell smiling slightly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Harry Potter."

"But-"

"When I saw that the chess is already solved, I thought you already got the stone, so in a hurry, I forget to rearrange the chessmen," said Quirrell.

"But I should know better you first-years are not able to defeat the troll."

'What?' Harry thought. 'Quirrell does not solve the chess. Then who?'

After some time Harry was finally able to defeat Quirrell and exhausted himself to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ron was staring outside the window from his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From the rumors at the end of the year, he was quite sure that Potter, Longbottom, and Hermione already save the Sorcerer's Stone. But he was surprised to found that Professors Quirrell is dead and Professor Snape is still a professor. Then with Theodore, he concluded that it must be Quirrell who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort, not Snape. He does not know how to feel about it. He was so sure that it was Snape who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort.

He looks at the sleeping form of Theodore whom he was sharing a compartment. After Ron told everything about his Seer ability both of them becomes very close friends. Ron also shows him his dream journal. Both boys spend the first half of the journey playing chess and exploding snap. At one point Hermione also joins him and the three of them spend an enjoyable hour playing exploding snap. Both boys were quite surprised to know that Hermione only played a couple of times before throughout the whole year.

Soon he also drifted into sleep thinking about the same beautiful girl and wishing to continue his dream.

Meanwhile, in another compartment, Harry was revealing his conversation with Quirrell to Neville and Hermione. He told them that it was not Quirrell who solve the chess.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Neville.

"The blood we saw at the edge of the chessboard was dried. So that blood must be from days ago," concluded Hermione.

"Days ago?" asked Neville.

"Yes," said Hermione. "The chess is solved by someone before Quirrell."

"Do you mean-"

"Someone besides Quirrell is also trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone," concluded Harry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you like Ron and Theo's journey through the trapdoor. Please let me know from the review.**

 **Finally, I was able to complete the first year. Thank You every reader for their support. If you like this story, I'd be honoured if you'd share them with your friends.**

 **Many thanks!**


End file.
